


【艾泽拉斯】春季十日谈个人文章合集

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, story collections
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 今春流年不利，发生了许多令人忧愁不宁的事。为宽慰朋友、取悦自己，我群组织了一次为期十天的暴雪同人作品创作活动。因其形式而冠以“十日谈”的名称。具体的总结在我的微博@寒冰之聲，想要看其他老师的全部作品的可以搜索“玻璃渣餐厅”“十日谈”到总合集帖。从1月27日到2月5日，共有12位老师分别在各种主题下创作了共计46篇作品，我本人也写了七篇，后续出本的时候增加了一篇加笔。非常感谢各位老师的参与，很荣幸能和大家一起挑战自我。虽然我们在这场疫病中或许能做的事非常有限，但无论如何，保持思维的敏捷，保持勤勉的创作，是我们最起码能做到的事。自然生生不息，没有任何东西能阻止春天的到来，而在至暗时刻，圣光与我们同在。
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Varian Wrynn, King Ymiron/Queen Angerboda, Malygos/Sindragosa (Warcraft), Zen'kiki&Arthur Tradewind
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一日主题·梦境：【Zen'kiki&ArthurTradewind】世界梦境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
> • 拉郎，德鲁伊赞基奇（国服赞吉吉）与棘语者亚瑟·信风（国服亚瑟·贸风）交朋友治愈世界的小文  
> • 关于翡翠梦境的一些描述，但梦境一直在现实的彼端  
> • 关爱艾泽拉斯，我们终将于世界的梦境中重逢。

世界梦境。  
  
  
  
<<   
“所以咱们是随便找个地方睡下就能进去吗？”  
一簇明亮的月火坠落在怒吼着的艾泽莱晶岩元素身上，令它陷入了短暂的昏迷。从灌木丛中蹿出一头敏捷的月豹，蹬地并于空中变换回他原本的身形——一个有着水蓝色皮肤的高大食人妖德鲁伊。他稳稳落在地上，伸出双手，将澎湃的治愈力量注入破裂的地表。  
大地以惊人的速度回应他，根蔓冲出地表并彼此扣死，喷涌着液态艾泽莱晶体的裂口显著愈合了。  
他短促地舒了一口气，便立刻侧过身，扒住从他身后奔来的仿佛由枯木构成的月鹿的巨角，两者转眼就消失在了茂密的树林间。  
赞基奇悄然从鹿背上跳下来，一边朝刚刚晶岩所在的地方窥视，一边朝身旁的伙伴压低声音询问：“进入什么？翡翠梦境吗？”  
对方似乎总不习惯维持鹿的体型，晃晃顶着一对大角的脑袋，又变回了他惯用的熊形态，一屁股坐到草丛里。  
“当然了，伙计！”他也压着嗓门，用白橡木的熊爪挠了挠覆盖着青苔的侧颈的皮毛。  
远处的元素体在大地得到治愈后能量不再紊乱，茫然地徘徊一阵后崩解为普通的岩石。赞基奇这才也放松地坐到地上，盘起腿望着自己刚结识没有多久的同伴，这位来自海国库尔提拉斯的棘语者德鲁伊，亚瑟·信风。  
“哦，按道理是这样没错，不过我们往往都会找个兽穴什么的。我曾经没选好入睡的地点，醒来的时候发现自己的行李被涨起的河水冲到很远的地方……最好在干燥的洞穴睡觉，老兄。”  
亚瑟回想着乌尔法的洞穴，肯定地点点头：“这没问题，我们那地方只可能发生雪崩。”  
“那得多堆点稻草保暖。”赞基奇像个专家似的晃了晃左手的三根手指。  
棘语者还在挠自己的侧颈，他看得也感到脖子发痒，于是把左手收回去无意识地挠了几下。  
  
<<   
亚瑟·信风人如其名，是个如夏季的东南信风一般活泼热诚的兄弟。他会变成熊、豹、树人、枭兽，也会变成鹰隼、鹿或者海豚，会做任何一个德鲁伊会做的事。但与赞基奇唯一的不同在于他有个特定的称谓——棘语者。  
在联盟和部落的第四次大战全面爆发之后，就算是留守在希利苏斯治愈世界创痕的塞纳里奥议会成员也听说了“棘语者”这个群体。那是一支被大海阻隔在遥远的佐司瓦的独特德鲁伊组织——说来奇怪，翡翠梦境能将艾泽拉斯的各处纷纷联通，怎么他们却一直都没有拜访到这些特别的同胞呢？——尽管同为德鲁伊、同样为艾泽拉斯的生命循环而感到忧虑，在全面的战争面前大部分年轻的棘语者还是将能力运用在了保护联盟上，因此听说是听说了，他们几乎没人见过棘语者。  
这没什么好指摘的，赞达拉的同行们也几乎不与塞纳里奥议会接触。但随着战火渐熄，越来越多棘语者或赞达拉德鲁伊来到了世界创痕，请求大德鲁伊哈缪尔允许他们与塞纳里奥议会一道愈疗饱经战火、命悬一线的艾泽拉斯。  
亚瑟·信风就是这样一位受到大棘语者乌尔法引荐而来的同行。  
当时……哦，赞基奇还记得，哈缪尔·符文图腾正阅读着乌尔法刻在古树皮上的信，这位年轻的棘语者老兄则冲着牛头人身后不远处的晶岩巨怪大声惊呼：“天呐！那是什么！喂伙计们你们都看到了吗！那太惊人了，这是不是那些萨满做的！？天呐瞧那大宝剑上的蓝焰我觉得我要着火了！”  
所有人都好笑地瞧着他。但赞基奇看着他那对特别的木化鹿角，臻于璨蓝的金白色火光流淌在光滑的橡木枝上，觉得他的担心确非没有道理。  
这棘语者太有意思了。  
连这段时间一直眉头紧锁的牛头人大德鲁伊都忍俊不禁。他点了点还在营地的议会成员，准备给亚瑟找个同伴一起去解决各地几处因艾泽莱过度开采而导致的地裂事件：“让我想想，活跃的朋友。看你的性格，你适合的搭档是……”  
“我！”  
食人妖没想到就在自己想要毛遂自荐地站起来的时候，周围如布洛尔·熊皮、亚德林·曳革、赞塔布拉老师等高明的德鲁伊前辈们都抢着冲了上去。  
亚德林老师还回头担忧地看了他一眼，真是叫赞基奇莫名其妙。  
“……这么长时间观察下来，我认为他或许比较适合同赞基奇搭档。”好在大德鲁伊点到了他的名字，真不愧是大德鲁伊！赞基奇盯着亚瑟·信风那对（于他而言）非常罕见的木质鹿角，感觉自己已经开始喜欢这个新来的老兄了。  
因此尽管他发誓自己听到了亚德林虚弱的叹息声，赞基奇还是跳了起来，朝亚瑟走了过去。  
事实证明，他们俩确实很合得来。在这几天短暂的旅途中，他们多次打出了精妙地配合，还在至今没有杀死任何一个生物情况下（哦，晚餐吃的鱼不算）成功治愈了陆上所见的所有艾泽莱喷发口。  
直到今天早上，他俩在河边洗脸的时候，亚瑟问出了一个令赞基奇十分意外的问题。  
他说：“翡翠梦境是什么样子的？”  
亚瑟没有进入过翡翠梦境。  
或者说，几乎所有棘语者都没有进入过。  
  
<<   
“再多说说翡翠梦境吧，哥们儿。”棘语者用前掌轻轻拍打地面，有一朵瓣子里含着血丝的雪白小花从他爪缝间生出来，很快被抖进草丛中找不见了，“那里是什么样的？”  
“呃，哇。一个好问题，老兄。”赞基奇费力地蹙起自己光秃秃的眉头，“这可真难描述……”  
“比如呢？来点简单的。”  
食人妖想了半天，用右手中间的那根手指在潮湿的地面上比划起来：“梦境里有很多不同的区域和层次，对应着现实中的地方……哦，我们从莎拉希尔进入那里的时候还见到了一条路，一条大路，然后在这个路口有通往不同区域的小路……”  
他专心戳戳点点，一只小鸟飞到他头上，又很快飞走了。  
“看起来像是一棵长了许多世界果实的大树。”棘语者仔细审视着同行在泥巴上戳出来的示意图做出评论。  
“或许吧，我觉得也有点像。”赞基奇在这棵“大树”最外面画了一个圆圈，表示这是个世界，开始剔指缝里的泥巴。  
亚瑟发出一声表示“这就结束了？”的鼻音，锲而不舍地追问：“那里面有什么呢？每个区域具体长什么样子？有什么东西，天气会变化吗？有日出月落吗？有海吗？”  
“哦，那儿是泰坦设计的艾泽拉斯的另一种可能的样貌，没有建筑、没有联盟和部落的小人兵，但有草原、山谷、河流，有许多生物，鞭笞者，林精，其他小动物大动物……还有许多树！一眼望过去全是绿色，参天的树林和藤蔓。”  
他敷衍地比划着。怎么会有德鲁伊不知道翡翠梦境长什么样子呢？  
亚瑟·信风放射着幽幽蓝光的深邃眼眶中似乎同时放射出了一点怀疑的目光：“那它和这儿有什么不一样？”他抬起下巴，用鹿角指了指他们所在的这片林地。赞达拉丰沛的雨水和湿润的土壤孕育了这片历史悠久的雨林，一切都几乎维持着远古时的模样，安静而丰茂的森林在翼龙滑翔带出的风声中悄悄呼吸。  
有什么不一样呢？  
他仔细回忆着第一次获准进入翡翠梦境时的场景。那时他在亚德林·曳革老师的帮助下在西瘟疫之地完成了自己的初次野外实践，在岗哨的土地已经被净化得差不多并由银白十字军接手之后，他被带去了辛特兰。徒步穿过秋色的草地与紫红相间的树林后，他看见了被上古精灵建筑环绕的巨树瑟拉丹金灿灿的树冠，还有那扇通往翡翠梦境的门。  
他走了进去，灵魂在那一刻好像被高高抛了起来，然后就再也不下落了。然而那里有什么呢？  
好像是藤蔓或者鸣虫的触须，一些细小而柔软的东西蜷曲着，在他的脊背上蜿蜒开去，搔动他的掌心。好像没有昼夜，永恒的柔和的白光穿过了什么，时而明亮，时而在某处变成黯淡的幽绿，但他确实又好像见过落雨一般坠落在镜面上的星辰。好像有什么在他的脚底耸动，有什么融化在他的鼻腔和肺叶里，但很舒服。他几度想要抓住那种感觉，但它又立刻不见了。  
他只记得离开那里后自己站在了诺达希尔前。他当时吓得大叫了好久。  
赞基奇艰难地回答：“可能更绿些吧。”  
长时间的回忆也让他不小心拾起了新人时期曾经做过的一些有点蠢的小事，他又尴尬地立刻摆摆手，试图转移话题：“真的很难说清楚，你不亲自去看看是没法明白的。不过说真的，老兄，你真没进过翡翠梦境吗？”  
“还真没有。”亚瑟的木化眉弓在一瞬间有了些惊人的弯折，“在我刚刚入门的时候，乌尔法的规矩就早已经立下了。我们是绝对禁止涉足那里的。”  
禁止？  
赞基奇的疑问还没攒到舌尖，亚瑟便用一个平静的微笑打断了他：“那个地方被棘语者称为荒疫之原。死亡的力量渗透了那里的每一个角落，在那里只有黑暗的邪法，还有勾尔图拉和他佐斯特部族永无安宁的亡魄。我也是最近才知道那里也曾是翡翠梦境的一部分……有时候棘语者对死亡的理解比对生命更加深刻。”  
食人妖皱起了眉头：“哦……所以它被封锁了……”  
现在的翡翠梦境也是这样。他在两年前被召唤到幻梦之林，巨树莎拉尼尔的腐化程度令人恐惧，那个世界已经被梦魇笼罩了。他跟随部队冒险深入翡翠梦魇进行进化，看到了像是燃烧一般血红的天空，那种印象比一切梦境都要清晰。  
前段时间恢复不久还很脆弱的梦境又遭受了一轮恩佐斯的攻击，为了保证大部分德鲁伊们的心智安全，绿龙们不得不封锁了其中一些区域。现在从瑟拉丹的入口恐怕已经无法进入那里了。  
艾泽拉斯正在她的梦境中哀鸣。  
“对。连那个世界的入口所在的林地都已经被腐化了。”亚瑟叹了口气，话锋一转，“而我们只能在乌尔法休眠的时候玩那个游戏，别吵醒乌尔法。”  
这令赞基奇陷入了片刻的沉思。  
“乌尔法？你们的大棘语者？”  
然后，他诚恳地回答：“……我好像没机会叫醒过我们的大德鲁伊玛法里恩。”  
“嗯……？这听起来好像不太一样。但你真的该玩一玩，可好玩了。就是乌尔法被吵醒了可能会发脾气，但哥们儿那就更刺激了。”  
亚瑟同样真诚地建议，得到赞基奇忙不迭的一串点头。  
  
<<   
黄昏时分，祖达萨东海岸的一处小临时码头落满霞光。秾紫的海面上是云层揉碎的倒影，平静得好像从来不曾潜伏过危机。粉金和琥珀橘在开阔的天空中变幻着，太阳已经被祖达萨的高山悬崖彻底隔在西方，但点点银星也扯开了云霞的几个口子。傍晚的海风让密林发出深沉的回响，但让水手头疼的是这趟去库尔提拉斯的船与眼下的信风刚好方向相反。来时他们顺风，返程时就得收起帆了。  
“如果有时间的话，我肯定带你去看看瑟拉丹，或者诺达希尔。”赞基奇站在码头上还在喋喋不休，他将两手两腿都抻直了，高大的体格让他不用上船就能帮亚瑟把行李递上船舷。“可惜我还得在赞达拉多呆些时候，老兄。”  
仍然保持着熊形态的棘语者用两个前掌夹住行李，朝后一仰倒在甲板上，又像赞基奇见过的那些熊猫人一样灵活地爬起来扒住船舷：“放心吧伙计，我回佐司瓦跟乌尔法讲讲情况，很快我就会带着更多棘语者来帮助塞纳里奥议会了！”  
“也别着急，翡翠梦境的修复还得有些功夫呢，到时候——”赞基奇摸了摸自己的獠牙，“到时候你们看了就知道了，老兄。那可真是像做梦一样的感觉。”  
“行，行。”亚瑟冲他往反方向挥了挥掌，“退后些吧哥们儿，要开船了，浪会很大！”  
赞基奇一边挥手一边朝船上看。水手揭开缆绳，船只开始缓缓移动，激荡起的浪花拍上码头栈道，逼得他一点点朝后缩。他看着船出港，开远，而站在桥楼甲板上的亚瑟高高站立着挥手，甚至还跳起了舞来，白橡木的鹿角远远闪烁着。  
他想朝朋友喊些什么。于是他高高站起来，想要同样变换成熊的形态，却听到海面上传来亚瑟·信风响亮的呼唤。  
“别太想我了哥们儿！”他发出一如其名的和煦又活泼的笑声，“我们总将在世界共同的梦境中重逢！”  
一股强大的气流忽然撞了过来，掺和着清咸的海洋气息和新生草木萌蘖时特有的芬芳，迎面撞上食人妖的鼻梁。  
他吓了一跳，一不小心像许多年前还是个刚被派到西瘟疫之地的新手德鲁伊时那样错变成了一头海象，仰面滑倒在潮湿的栈道上费力地扑腾却怎么也翻不过来。花了将近五分钟，浑身是水、筋疲力尽的赞基奇才终于变回原样，在码头管理员的搀扶下站了起来，重新眺望海面。  
无尽的海平面已经空无一物，只有灿烂的晚霞随海浪缓缓滑行、栖落在天际线的方向。  
他怔怔地呆站了一会儿，才恍然意识到，刚刚到来的是一阵磅礴的春风。  
  
  
  
  
END


	2. 第二日主题·时间：【Stratholme】恒阳骤倾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
>  • 假想9.0阿萨斯在噬渊获得洗白式”救赎“后，斯坦索姆的火焰骤然熄灭、亡魂无处可去只能湮灭的故事。人道主义关怀缺失可能。  
>  • 台服翻译。  
>  • 在康德那里，“时间”和空间一样是获得感性知识必要的“感性先天形式”，所以我在想如果这种时间的先天认识形式出现了错位，会不会其他的一切后续也都会紊乱呢？当停滞的时间重新将洪流交付，会发生其他的什么呢？

恒阳骤倾。  
  
  
  
  
<<   
“罗德隆的冬天到来了，  
“星星都冻僵，  
“国王用马鞭打下它，  
“镶在城墙上；”  
火。  
熊熊炎光。到处都是红的，但并不刺目，至少他的眼睛没有被那些红光刺痛。它们在焰心的地方聚集成近乎白日的高亮的一点，然后向外变成金色，再衰变成和缓的绯红。层次分明而稳定，毫无一丝摇晃。他注视。  
“罗德隆的冬天到来了，  
“星星都冻僵，  
“国王用马鞭打下它，  
“镶在城墙上；”  
火无声地燃烧。壁炉里的柴火，壁炉本身，壁炉外的地板。一切都在无声地燃烧着，比盛宴中的某个角落里点燃的一根蜡烛还要安静，没有任何噼啪的爆裂声。火苗有秩序地上升而后下降，在木头上一处显眼的瘤斑左右反复徘徊，最后回归到同一个大小。瘤斑的颜色是稳固的梅紫色，木纹完整地包裹在火舌之下。灰烬有三万零七百八十四粒，其中千分之三悬停在空气中。  
“罗德隆的冬天到来了，  
“北风杀月亮，  
“国王用剑鞘打下它，  
“镶在拱廊上；”  
空气是膨胀的，有些发烫——不算太烫，以一种微妙的方式充斥在房间里，像一团暖融融的尘灰云，塞在包括他的耳道的每一个角落。墙角有一张蛛网，丝线令人震撼地洁白，而蜘蛛则维持着倒吊的姿势悬垂在那里。网上有一个微不足道的小茧，是个饱满的、从未被开启的空壳。  
被火焰笼罩的方桌下藏着个焦黑的骷髅。它忽而发出在弦歌之外唯一的响动，在唱词的结尾，它仅剩的门齿叩到下颌，嗒。咬合。  
“罗德隆的冬天到来了，  
“太阳落上霜，  
“国王用长剑摘下它，  
“镶在王冠上。”  
弗瑞斯坦的曼陀铃琴弦“嘭”的一声断裂了。  
  
<<   
想要重新将曲调降回第一句的炉边歌手像是从梦中惊醒一般浑身震颤了一下，将目光从凝滞的红光中挪回怀里，首先看见一片漆黑。  
他的琴弦断了。  
为什么会这样？吟游诗人的琴弦从不会断裂，这是职业的守护神对他们的允诺，除非死亡绝不会发生这种事。他慌乱地握着曼陀铃的琴颈，死死盯着它，好像下一秒它就能自己重新接上了一样。  
然而他没有看到合拢的琴弦，却透过自己半透明的手掌看到了一些不对劲的东西：有什么在空气中胡乱地转着圈，往他这里飘过来。他抬头，眯起眼睛，很快在火光中看见了刚刚燃烧过的木屑灰烬，边角上还带着没有烧完的红边。这不对劲……很正常但这不对劲。  
他立刻看向壁炉，发现火不知什么时候忽然变大了。火舌一跃而起，冲出发黑的石头壁炉，恣情在白垩粉层零落斑驳的木质墙壁上攀援，转眼便熔断了吊灯的铁链。吊灯砸在铺了层烈焰的地板上，顿时砸出了个直通地窖的大窟窿。  
这不可能！  
弗瑞斯坦惊慌地四下环顾。这种事情在别的地方还有可能，但在这里绝不会出现，这里的火永远都是——  
屋外传来一声“斯坦索姆完了！”的尖嚎。  
弗瑞斯坦猛地从木桶上跳了下来，径直朝门外奔去。  
已经有许多人聚集在石鸦旅店的门口——许多幽灵，鬼魂，或者尸体。他们围聚在国王广场上喋喋不休，奋力用断裂的声带拼凑出些句子：“城市正在崩塌，斯坦索姆要完了！它在驱逐我们！”“我们能去哪儿？我们无处可去！”“该走了！”“怎么会这样！？”  
那副乱象让弗瑞斯坦倒退了一步。他努力靠过去，挤在挣扎的亡魂中就像挤进青蛙群的一只蟾蜍。他试图提高嗓门：“到底发生了什么！”  
“斯坦索姆正在崩塌！”一个苍白的面庞穿过某位只剩一只胳膊的活尸的身体，用鬼魂的手揪住他的衣领，“斯坦索姆开始真正地燃烧了！它很快就要烧完了！我们也要完了！”  
“这不可能！”炉边歌手大声回答，“斯坦索姆不会那么快就烧完的！这座城那么大，最起码能烧整整一年！”  
“诅咒被撤销了！仇怨被剥夺了！”那个面庞变得更加狰狞，“你看看吧！”  
它冲侧边一指。  
弗瑞斯坦顺着那方向看过去。节庆大道的大理石喷泉被街边烧断掉落的出檐长梁砸中，轰然坍塌了。不止是那里，越来越多的房屋正在瓦解，某一处屋瓦塌陷下去，火焰跳出来，窗框中的玻璃熔化后流淌到街道上，蒸腾起白烟。  
不相信这种说法的家伙还有不少。那么多鬼魂像是围聚在典粮官身边似的聚集过来：“诅咒怎么会撤销！这诅咒是我们的死立定的，是我们自己定下的！谁能磨灭它！？”  
“它已经被抹灭了！我们无法再诅咒、我们不被允许再仇恨了！”  
“怎么可能！？”  
十字军堡垒顶端的钢铁十字架熔断了，从高空中坠落，发出的巨响让鬼魂们陷入短暂的沉寂。  
“因为深渊，深渊，那死魂灵的罪渊。生者如今夺了那威能的权柄，他们决定判他无罪了。”接着，一个声音，千万个声音，从远方的故都或者更遥远的极北的冻土中传来，相互响应着发出同一个苍老且无望的嚎呼。  
弗瑞斯坦听到其中掺杂着的另一种声音，像是肥皂泡在寒地里冻碎时发出的细小的、粉末似的、扩散艰难的涟漪。  
“有哪条律法能说他是无罪的！”亡魂们开始狂怒。他们想要得到什么，一种理由，或者出路，这让他们挤成一团。然而城市开始加速燃烧了。现在燃烧的不只是木头，岩石也开始燃烧。花岗石的城墙与灰石的塔楼似乎有些变形，继而石头融化变成鲜红的岩浆滚落到地上。一座塔楼倒下了。  
轰。  
活尸和亡灵开始莫名尖叫，他们像刚刚看到曾经的王储杀死第一个市民时那样开始惊恐地狂奔。  
混乱中，那声音接着说：“因为他们有了新的事，有了新的国、新的人与新的死。”  
弗瑞斯坦看着脚下蔓延的火焰。他感觉不到热量，但他看得到火势越来越大，顺着本应已经干涸的尸油一路飙蹿，转眼间吞没了整个国王广场。  
“因为他们说我们已经陈旧，世代已经熄灭。”  
活尸被火苗卷进去，变成焰光全新的燃料，红光开始刺眼了，他听到越来越多的爆裂声。继而活尸的叫声变少了，只剩下鬼魂令人晕头转向的嚎哭——这里的燃烧迅猛得吓人，好像要把某些漫长的火在短短十分钟内全部烧尽一样。那些没有被熔断的铁栏杆开始莫名其妙坍塌，锈迹像是血迹一样蔓延开去。整个城市彻底烧着了。  
“因为已经过了许多年了。”  
胡说什么东西！弗瑞斯坦震惊地瞪圆了眼睛。斯坦索姆的屠杀就在昨日，怎么能够说过了许多——  
许多，年？  
年？  
他的身后传来一个微弱且短促的呼喊，像是那种刚出生的小猫、小狗、小鸭子发出的叫声。他看过去，发现一个面目模糊的幽灵忽然下陷，地砖像沼泽一样吞没了它。它似乎在挣扎，抗拒那种由内向外的碎裂，但周围的灵魂也纷纷开始坍塌下去，就像整个城市一样。  
……许多年？  
他朝那支胳膊伸出手，想要拉住那不断破碎湮灭的苍白魂魄。然而就在此刻，一根什么东西穿过他半透明的手掌坠落下去，砸在滚烫的地砖上，很快蒸发消失了。可又一根，又一根，银色或者说透明的东西，滴答，而后淅沥。唐突地坠落下来。弗瑞斯坦不得不抬头看向应该永远红光满盈的笼罩着浓烟的天空。他看见一道突兀的深黑色的开口。  
斯坦索姆已经燃烧了十五年。  
它开始下雨了。  
  
<<   
他奔跑着。  
炉边歌手弗瑞斯坦已经死了十五年了，斯坦索姆屠戮当日他本该待在城外的小旅店的但他该死地就是为了丰年节庆典而进了城。他不记得自己是被什么东西杀死的了。  
如今他已经没有心脏，只是一个保持着生前样貌的幽灵，他以超越人类的速度狂奔，胸膛和四肢没有哪怕一丝一毫的血管收缩的鼓动。但有什么在挤压着他。他能感觉到有一个无形的什么东西伸出了手，把他夹在指尖，缓慢施加压力。巨大的掌纹按在他的皮肤上。  
他的腿的形状有些不稳定，似乎正在消散。他感到恐惧。  
森林已经完全消失了。凯尔达隆以西的整个国土都被一种奇怪的紫红色菌类覆盖着，还有堪比橡木的古怪大蘑菇，弗瑞斯坦差一点认不出来道路的痕迹。他一口气跑到索多里尔桥上。  
朝东北方回首，斯坦索姆冲天的火光已经暗下去了。一切能烧的东西都烧光了，又迎来一场大雨，嚣张的烈焰转瞬被扼死在环绕它的山峦中。他眼看着那团笼罩在城邑上空的赤红云层不断融化在漆黑的夜空中，仿佛能够闻到沉降的灰烬味道。  
他下意识像个活人似的倒抽了一口气，掉头往西狂奔。  
夜晚像一头漆黑的巨兽在他身后无声地追逐他。他应该同样不存在的耳膜开始疼痛，雨声并不大，冻雨落在索多里尔河与达隆米尔湖上，落在河畔荒芜的草地上，一下就被沉默地吞吃掉干净。太安静了——他现在才明白那是寂静的声音。斯坦索姆一直烧啊烧，它怎么会有什么“安静地燃烧”呢？但他已经听了太久了他以为那就是无声本来的声响。  
他头一次冲出燃烧的斯坦索姆，深埋在透明灵魂中的痛意接二连三地苏醒。他想起来了。他想起那些木头噼啪爆燃的声音，鬼魂的叹息，焦黑的颅骨如何在有人踏过时被碾为碎片、发出只有亡灵才能听见的脆弱哀嚎。然而现在连那哀嚎也没有了，颅骨彻底成为焦炭或齑粉，囚禁其中的一点精魄湮灭消散。不会再有人踩踏它，不论是他决绝而残酷的君主的铁蹄，还是敌人的脚掌或者圣者的钢靴。那些习以为常的因此麻痹了他的声音不复存在了，但他的耳朵开始发痛。  
他想起他死亡过许多次。他见过冒险深入城市“净化”的白银之手、银色黎明或者什么银白十字军的士兵，太多了，他根本记不住。他们来了，将尸体砍倒在地，离开。然后那些破碎的肢体重新站起来，鬼魂从阴暗处归来，他再一次站在石鸦旅店的壁炉边，斯坦索姆永远永远燃烧。确实已经过了很久了。它一直在燃烧，费力地盘踞着一隅，从整个若无其事的世界中抽取氧气供养他们升起的火焰。死亡。更生。死亡。在某次“净化”过后弗瑞斯坦丢失了他那把令任何人都能快活起舞的短笛，继而这也被他忘了。  
可是现在他每跑一步都能想起更多东西。那只手紧捏着他的身躯，从虚无的灵魂内部挤出些痛楚，每一轮的“重生”的都将他放在一个磨盘中间，磨石缓慢地、用力地、仔细地研磨他。不容抗拒地。他可真痛啊可这真的要结束了吗？  
弗瑞斯坦停了下来。  
雨水敲打在茂密的山毛榉和银松上，渗进长满了狗牙根的草地。没有火了。斯坦索姆停滞了十五年的火焰没有办法将热度送到这里，因此这里是寒冷的、潮湿的。他现在两只手臂都已经消失不见了，但他能感觉到。他为此惊讶。  
安多哈尔。这里是安多哈尔。  
或者说，是弗瑞斯坦印象里应该是安多哈尔的地方。  
但这与他记忆中的安多哈尔完全不同。那应该是一个平和的城市，规模没这么大，也没有那些古怪的、还算崭新的、废弃的建筑物或者小车。那座令人印象深刻的哨塔肯定是被架高过了，外面还留着破烂的脚手架，上面挂着些可能是骨殖也可能是枯木的东西。一切都被夷为平地，只有一小部分建筑还算完整，昏沉地睡在雨夜里。道路被完全改变了，他无法判断哪条路才是通往罗德隆城的。石砖上满是青苔。空旷的原野上泛着些古怪的，脆弱的新绿。  
弗瑞斯坦茫然地徘徊了一阵。良久，他朝西方远眺。  
天光似乎微微亮了一些，不再是纯黑，而是泛起一点幽微的翡翠色。雨淅淅沥沥的，穿过密集的雨帘，他看到提里斯法古老松林的树尖，像是某些教堂的尖塔一样连绵地耸立在山的尽头，勾勒出有些粗糙但又非常模糊的青黑的轮廓。在更远的地方，濛濛的雾气遮掩着一个巨像。已经破损的浑圆穹顶时而显现，每一次让他看清的时候好像都离得更远了一些。  
他好像明白了什么。  
他忽然平静下来。  
无形的大物横亘在平原之上，身躯充斥天空，从四野袭来的寂静的声音包围了他，共同吟唱着那首歌的后半段。那首歌的后半段是升调，他曾经是个唱不来升调的男中音，他活着的时候就从来唱不了升调可那曲子本就是升调。他的喉咙拦不住它、双手抓不住它，就像他无法扯下罗德隆满是窟窿的王旗去盛住奔流的血河——没有任何人能做到。他只能感受着它，还有另一种东西不可挽回地流动，在空无一人的旷野蔓延，并最终弃他而去。  
“我的国王，冬天已经到来了，  
“请借给我一支火把！  
“您的城是我用白石头堆砌，我还要暖它。  
“我的国王，冬天已经到来了，  
“请借给我一把火枪！  
“我得杀死进犯的严冬，守住罗德隆的城墙。”  
漫漠的长夜被冻雨冲刷得极其稀薄了，循环的时间似乎正碾压着他早已不复存在的脊椎。  
黑门5年，弗瑞斯坦受召在安多哈尔为到民间访问的米奈希尔王庭进行表演。黑门20年，近一万名市民遭遇斯坦索姆事变，城市遭到焚烧、无人生还。黑门35年，受诅咒的恒燃之城斯坦索姆的火突然熄灭了。  
大城烧尽了。  
北方王国迎来了它真正的、最后的死亡。  
历史走到终焉，历史没有终结。歌声如它应然的那样结束，在茫茫的旷野上没留下一丝回响，凯尔达隆重新成为一片死寂。黎明尚未到来。弗瑞斯坦看着自己逐渐湮灭的“身躯”，他似乎也在下陷，但他感觉不到，只能从不断下降的视野做出这点判断。如果他还活着——如果他还有一副身体，他或许会说这感觉就像缓缓躺倒在草丛。再具体点，那草丛可能开了些白色的苜蓿花，可能湿润也可能干燥，有瓢虫或者掉落的松果。  
那记忆也被烧了个一干二净，他已经不能准确做出形容了。  
雨仍然在下。东南方通往斯坦恩布莱德的山隘上空有一点朦胧的白光，融化在沉重的雨云里。忽然有什么东西从他头顶划过，朝与白光相近的方向飞去。他下意识以为是蝙蝠，但很快他发现那是一只燕子。  
它消失在雨雾与远方模糊阴沉的山影之中。  
  
  
  
  
END


	3. 第三日主题·族裔：【Ymiron×Angerboda】血河流过俄特加德堡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
> • 本文为十日谈合志加笔，主题为我群年初十日谈同人创作活动中的第三日主题“族裔”，合志于cp26摊子“法师的小餐桌”释出  
> • 主角是在血肉诅咒开始生效时的依米伦王和安格博妲王后。全文地名人名均采台服翻译。  
> • 关于部落氏族制度，在此参考如《家庭、国家与私有制的起源》、《埃达》等著作，试图将维酷人氏族制度还原为从母系向父系过渡基本完成而仍然残留着母系氏族些许特色的社会发展阶段。我确实想对抗一些什么  
> • 存在血腥及终止妊娠描述，但希望您能明白，这里的行动并不是父系状态下女性的被动“献身”，而是一个与男性族长平等甚至高位的女性族长做出的理性选择。如果引起争议，我希望是关于族群与个体、集体与单一主体的关系的问题的探讨

血河流过俄特加德堡。  
  
  
  
  
<<   
冰层正在开裂。  
她坐在窗前朝匕鞘峡谷望去。晨光挣扎着走出极夜，覆盖着厚厚积雪的雪松林搔动黯淡银河的下摆。它们混合成一种稠密的雾紫色，萌翠的极光像是泼洒在其中的污渍，然而极光并不是背叛了长冬的东西——冰层正在开裂，冰冷的湍流在其下流过。她听到那种声音。  
尼弗尔、斯考恩、夏勒布隆，霍葛莱与贝尔海姆。举火之处，橘光像是将太阳分而食之，那些地方的人都是掠龙氏族悍勇的成员，那是他们——“我们”，她有些混沌地想——驯服的群山中的“太阳”：那是元龙吐息的火焰。  
融化了冰层的是那火吗？  
然而湍流……她感到有一股寒冷的东西滑动在她的胃里，寒冷黏腻的东西，大部分积蓄在腹部，少部分挂在咽喉中。那种冰冷正在朝下蔓延，并同时将难以察觉的辛涩托举到她的口腔。  
“丝瓦拉！”她高声呼喊。  
红发的年轻女侍很快跑了进来，一边端起她手边已经空了的盘子，一边向女主人低声询问：“需要我为您做什么？”  
“再取一壶蜜酒来吧，我还是口渴。要冰过的蜜酒。”  
丝瓦拉瞥了一眼她身上裹着的厚锹牙毛毯，她戴满黄金戒指的手指紧攥着毯子的黄金镶边，无意识向自己拉拢——这条毯子已经很久没有拿出来过了。  
女侍谨慎地询问：“您看起来有些冷，需要我去换温的蜜酒吗？”  
“冰的。”她的眼皮重重地合起来，不耐烦地摆摆手，“快去。”  
女侍的脚步声飞快地远离了。她在一片浅淡的呼吸中反复思索，今晚她已经吃了该吃的东西。她已经吃了肥腻的锹牙肉和山羊腿肉，一大杯生麝鹿血，活根草汁混合蓖麻油浇在饼上，饼屑泡得像草原融雪时稀烂的泥浆，如今堆垛在她的胃里。她花了点功夫才弄到这些东西。  
庭的大会在昨日闭幕，但王的会议还在继续，依米伦洪亮的声音响彻他的王座，震撼俄特加德要塞的每一块石砖，岩石簌簌作响。她隐约回想起第一次听到掠龙氏族年轻领袖的声音的时候，那时她是卓顿海姆的一个默约丁，这个依米亚站在山坡下呼喊，群山上的雪被他的声音震得簌簌作响。  
依米伦正在和大臣们商议最近发生的一些事，几次失败的祭仪与还在计划的新远征。她听见冰在那些字句中破碎，河流在冰面下磅礴暗涌。  
今夜第四壶蜜酒被放到她身边，她闭着眼将呈到掌中的酒一饮而尽，丝瓦拉一声不吭为她续上。还不够。她的指尖开始发麻，但是还不够——寒冷的感觉愈发加强了，隐约开始有沉重的下坠感，她还不够醉，这可不行。  
再过一会儿会非常痛的。  
她猛咽了一大口蜜酒，几乎要呛到了。丝瓦拉吸了口气，双手扶上她的肩膀，被她挥开：“倒酒！”女侍不敢不从命，酒花的响动接续，她再次忍住反胃和打嗝的冲动一口吞下。  
一道锤击般猛烈的疼痛突然重重砸上她的小腹，她的四肢痉挛了一下，酒杯摔到地上。  
“您没事吧！”丝瓦拉惊叫起来。  
“给我酒，丝瓦拉，”她咬住腮帮，挤出几个词，“给我酒……”  
“您不能再喝了！”  
她感到寒冷。冰冻的流体向腹部汇聚，有什么东西挣扎着在逐渐收紧的薄膜下发出窒息的尖叫，逐渐加强的疼痛撕扯着她；而醉酒熏蒸出的一股热气则笼上她的头，她感到大脑似乎要飞出天灵盖。她开始摇晃。  
“给我酒吧！”她梗着脖子拽住丝瓦拉的手，冷汗滑进她的后领。  
丝瓦拉被她抓出几道血痕，她瞪着她苍白的面颊：“您……我去叫寒衣萨满来，您等着我！”  
她深吸了一口气。  
剧痛降临了。黑夜和冰暴伸出尖锐的鳞爪，在她的子宫里疯狂旋转起来，她感到冻伤般的寒冷正撕咬着内脏，疼痛占领了她的腹部，锤碎每一段脊骨。冰层彻底破碎，河流中涌动的只有刀尖，寒流将全部的气力和血液从她身体中抽走，变成瀑布拋进悬崖下——  
她睁开眼，努力盯住丝瓦拉面颊上橘褐的雀斑，它们像漫天繁星一样模糊地摇晃在她眼前她几乎无法看清了。  
她大喊：“把王叫来！”  
丝瓦拉冲出了房间。  
她快速地吸了一口气并咬紧牙关，将寒冷的空气关在口腔里。  
血河中，一个冰凉的、柔软又坚硬的、黏滑的东西滞在关隘。  
或许站起来就好了……她握紧高背椅的扶手想要站起来，她想在房间里走几步路，但双腿和头一样发麻，痛楚截住她的意志。她只能无力地蹬了蹬腿，颤抖着，将头转向窗户的方向。  
越过龙脊屋檐和雪松的剪影，她遥遥看见盾丘。山坡上腾起大团大团的白云，像是鲸鱼带着小鲸鱼，无声地游过极光涌动的星海。  
依米伦王撞开房门，狂吼着冲了进来：  
“安格博妲——！”  
他看见她昏倒在椅子里，扶手被捏出了一道道裂纹。而她身上那件六个月前刚怀孕时做成的寒地雪兔毛长裙，在双腿间渗出不祥的鲜红。孕腹死气沉沉耸立，像睡满古老墓冢的盾丘。  
鲜血在她的脚下流了一地，染透了织花地毯。  
  
<<   
安格博妲的睫毛动了动，微弱的呼吸逐渐响起来，她深吸了好几口气，终于睁开了眼睛。  
依米伦琥珀褐的眼珠紧紧盯着她，透亮的瞳孔中似乎燃烧着安静的火焰。她想起他第一次造访卓顿海姆的样子。他握着红剑，背着一支填了金的长矛，披着默约丁不会穿的漏风的龙革，在寒风中忿忿地望着她的塔楼。  
她下意识张了张嘴。  
“你为什么要这么做？”依米伦率先发难。  
她的声音锈在喉咙里。  
他盯了她一会儿，没有得到回答。他深吸了一口气：“你打掉了那个胎儿，我已经问过了司膳和萨满，是你吃喝的那些东西让它流产的——你为什么要这么做？！”  
安格博妲惨金色的眼珠茫然地转了转，视线在床帏上游移，过了许久，她把自己撑起来。大失血后的眩晕没有放过她。  
她闭着眼睛：“为了依米亚，为了掠龙氏族。”  
依米伦扶着她肩膀的手僵了一下，紧接着，那双大手用几乎能捏碎她骨头的力气握紧了：“你在胡说什么？！那是我们的孩子，是我们的后裔——你忘了那场仪式吗！”  
“我没有忘。”安格博妲竭力挡开他的钳制，牵连的阵痛令她伏到榻上。  
“你嫁给我之后，我同你约定了要把氏族交给我们的孩子继承，所以我不顾巴拉加德的反对帮你举行了收养仪式，让你从默约丁成为掠龙的依米亚，让我的妻子同时也成为我的姊妹！”他从她床边跳起来，用遭到背叛般痛苦的声调高喊，“这样你才能成为我们氏族名正言顺的同胞！你、还有我们的孩子，才能有资格在我某日战死后完全继承我的产业！”  
我没有忘。  
她再次发出冷汗，双臂又开始颤抖：那个仪式。夏至日火炬从公羊角一直蜿蜒到盾丘，她的兄弟——真正的血亲兄弟，卓顿海姆的巴拉加德，从人群外盯着她。她手捧鲜花、一串百把精铜钥匙和盛着龙血的角杯，沉重的祭仪品压得她双臂发抖；而她新的、也是日后唯一的兄弟依米伦，握住了她的手。  
她是依米亚了。从今往后她都是掠龙的依米亚了。  
“这样你才能成为掠龙的最高女先知，我们的孩子才能——我们的后裔、”依米伦倒抽了一口气，从胡须间漏进嘴里的泪水呛得他嗓音发哑，“——是双胞胎，你知道吗？”  
“我没有忘！”她发出一声破音的呐喊，额上浮起的青筋蜿蜒。  
掠龙之王被她的吼声震得倒退了一步。  
她从床上爬下来，摇摇晃晃地朝依米伦走去。他下意识在后退和前迎间拉扯了一下，最后他呆立在原地，看着妻子在面前站定。  
“正因如此，我才无法允许这种诅咒的后裔成为掠龙的子嗣与同胞！”  
诅咒？  
安格博妲的话让他短暂地困惑了一下，而后他反应过来，不自主地看向寝殿中央还未移走的放着死婴的摇篮。  
她冰凉的鼻息喷到他面前，生硬地开口：“你知道是什么，依米伦。庭上各地族长都有说到那些婴儿：连爬都不会，骨骼和皮肤又脆又软，要整整一个月才能睁开眼睛，这一年出生的孩子几乎都是畸形儿！先知们一年举行了二十四次向守护者呼唤的奠飨，诸神却仍对我们袖手旁观！再这样下去就来不及了，我们的氏族会灭绝的！”  
他的脸顿时变得煞白。  
“可是我们的孩子——”  
“亦然。”她斩钉截铁，“我是先知，我的预言从不出错。忘了的是你吧。”  
她看到他瞳孔的收缩，与她方才经历的绯红的阵痛同频，让她明白他也一样什么都没有忘：就像他第一次见到她。他原本只是来向卓顿海姆的女先知求一个预言，而她站在高塔上预言了他的死亡——  
盛年的氏族之王，在荒原的国度达到至高时迎来毁灭，入侵者闯进他的宝库，王怀抱氏族和古老的太阳一同在山巅死去。  
他恼羞成怒地盯着她轻慢却哀愁的微笑，接受了这个预言并向她伸出手。  
依米伦开口了：“……为什么不再等等呢？我已经下令准备向南方的英灵殿进发请求守护者和泰坦的庇护了。”  
她凄然摇摇头：“没有用的，你也在怀疑那就是祂们降下的诅咒不是吗？不然还能怎么解释呢？除非是诸神抛弃了我们，不然还有什么能让整个氏族都无故衰弱下去？”  
“就算如此，”他快速地吸了几口气，“我也要去找到那些‘守护者’，站在英灵殿门口问问清楚为什么诸神要如此对待祂们的子民！我们到底做错了什么才——”  
“你还不明白吗？诸神恩典只是个传说！”她捧住他的脸把他拉近，“连卓顿海姆最年长的符文使都没有见过祂们的代言人——那些守护者的影子！我在通灵时刻只见过先祖的灵魂却从未听到泰坦的回响、从未！祂们的恩典只是传说！”  
她的眼底泛起晶亮的星潮。  
“传说的时代该结束了。”  
他惶然地注视着她。  
“可是你为什么一定要这样做呢？”他几乎是呜咽了，“这会伤害你，我不想让你受到任何伤害，我不想看到你流血、我不想——”  
安格博妲看着他的脸。他软弱的，写满慈悲的，仿佛不属于掠龙人的面庞。她没来由地感到一股反胃，而后火焰冲上她的前额，一根弦崩裂，有什么东西在她身体里山崩般耸起。她猛地将他推了个踉跄，尖叫起来：“我不需要你那无聊的可怜依米伦！我不是一个温顺的只能被人保护的奴婢，我是掠龙的最高女先知，是与你并肩的王国统御者！我同你一样为掠龙的命运而施令、用我的决定捍卫掠龙的未来！”  
依米伦震惊地喘着粗气，用燃烧的眼睛瞪着她。  
殿堂陷入似乎无尽的死寂。  
安格博妲感到一阵麻痹从脚底升起，重压死死落在她肩上。她一步不让地同他——以及它——对峙。  
依米伦忽然径直从她身边冲了出去，她被撞得差点跌倒，但很快他又跑了回来，手中拿着一对尼弗瓦钩斧。鎏满黄金花纹的符文斧，原本和掠龙盾牌一起高悬于他的王座之上。  
掠龙之王在女先知面前跪倒，将双斧捧上，双眼和喉咙中燃烧着虔敬、痛苦和热望：“掠龙的至高女先知啊，我请你为氏族的命运做出预言，指引我们走出这场诅咒！”  
她望着斧头上澈亮的反光，露出有生以来最慈爱的微笑：  
“请你下令准备预言仪式吧。”  
  
<<   
“此事要从何时说起？  
掠龙氏族依米伦王，  
骑龙翱翔统一北境，  
兆加之战停息不久，  
诅咒便令凯旋蒙翳。  
  
雄健氏族横遭苦难，  
畸弱子嗣啼哭盈室，  
软骨嫩肉难挡刀斧，  
善战的氏族如何存续？  
依米伦王终日苦思，  
王后安格博妲来献计，  
先知发誓做出预言，  
诸英灵相聚告知命运。  
  
尼弗瓦双斧悬梁上，  
银水壶煮沸响当当，  
投入金枝与梣树皮；  
诸界显现水雾之中，  
唯独没有泰坦身影。  
  
群臣悚然又恍然，  
神明已将恩典背弃。  
如何根除此种诅咒？  
王后以身做出表率，  
血统纯净得灭没污脏。  
脱逃者与畸胎皆需清剿，  
如此残酷考验谁来负责？  
国王座下勇士千百，  
尽忠职守的斯卡迪，  
披挂霜雪驾驭元龙，  
或许他能妥善担当。  
  
国王法令颁布之日，  
庭的大会尚未召开，  
依米伦王亲自到场。  
尼弗尔连同斯考恩、  
夏勒布隆与霍葛莱，  
贝尔海姆湖面如镜，  
沃特卢恩在山另一边。  
  
依米伦站在高岗上，  
声音洪亮气势煌煌，  
势要将畸变全消亡，  
若是谁敢不听命令，  
夏布勒隆刑场等着他。  
  
同胞的骨肉淌遍地，  
盔甲与铁斧盖天穹，  
烟灰飘满火葬坑，  
掠龙挣扎神谴之下，  
血河流过俄特加德堡。”  
  
贝尔川·麦克索夫一口气将诗读完，把发脆的古老龙皮卷放到自己膝盖上。  
今天凛风峡湾的天气非常好，夏季明亮的天空中挂着粉色的极光，映照在匕鞘海湾的水面上澄澈亮丽。  
“真了不起，朋友，”一旁的德莱尼智者索拉利亚思敬畏地点头，用还算娴熟的通用语大加赞赏，“维酷语原来是这样读的。非常优美，像歌唱。”  
探险者协会研究院耸了耸肩：“矮人语、通用语和维酷语有点像，这大概是因为我们的语言都起源于泰坦。归功于你和那些灵魂的交流，兄弟，不然我也不能确定这些千辛万苦搞到的文物到底是什么个含义。”  
贝尔川感慨地抚摸着龙皮卷上的裂痕。为了这些文物，还有那块天杀的龙颅石板，探险者协会牺牲了好几位勘察员。  
“对了，你真的不打算去铁炉堡到我们协会去注册一下吗？当个荣誉会员也好哇！你瞧，你这么喜欢了解艾泽拉斯的历史，又能沟通灵魂……”他打起精神，拍了拍德莱尼的胳膊。  
索拉利亚思哈哈大笑起来：“现在肯定不行，我要留在北裂境为银白十字军履职。”  
北矛号上的铃铛响了四声，提示还未上船的乘客抓紧时间。贝尔川吹吹胡子，把手中记载着残酷传说的龙皮卷好放进包里，一边朝船走一边回头悻悻呼喊：“好吧，等你们把巫妖王和天谴军团推翻了，记得一定要来啊！我就先回铁炉堡啦！”  
德莱尼站在码头上，友好地朝他挥手告别。  
夹杂着雪晶的风吹拂海浪，将北矛号缓缓推出瓦尔加德港。  
  
  
  
  
  
END


	4. 第四日主题·死亡：【Teldrassil】死亡与其他夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
>  • 是16年一篇在道听途说8.0剧情、情绪激动且文笔很菜的情况下写的老文《群星陨落之诗》的后续，原创人物  
>  • 人文关怀极度缺失  
>  • 刻意没有写“死”这个字，但包含了三种死亡  
>  • 台服翻译，但基本也没提到啥具体的，只有“梣谷”（=国服“灰谷”）

死亡与其他夜晚。  
  
  
  
  
  
<<   
“嘭——”  
一声巨大的烟花爆炸声响彻了整片海面。鲜亮的金红色焰光像是仲夏火焰节时才会有的灿烂骄阳，照亮了每一朵在午夜里淬得了纯黑色泽的水波。继而是几道“嗖嗖”作响的小型烟火，它们飞快地发射、航行、火花撞上墙壁，转瞬即逝，但接二连三，阵势浩大。  
我喜欢蓝色的烟花，可惜他们没有。  
辛尔兰妮·林荫谷无意识地缩起脚趾。海水偷偷钻进了她的皮靴，夜晚的大海每一寸肌肤都是寒冷的，但大自然的季节更替正起着作用，今夜的海水比往日暖和。  
她好像颠簸了一下，然后被从台子上拽了下来。森林幽湿的苔藓味道接管了海风。她不用看就知道是她的辛尔芬带她来的，她为了躲避密集的人潮而把她拽到这里来了。辛尔芬是个容易害羞的姑娘。  
多可惜呢？今天可是新年节庆日啊。但她也得承认那里太吵了，到处都是尖叫，在星光与烟火中欢呼，热气一浪高过一浪。连辛尔兰妮都被狂欢的气氛熏得晕头转向的。她该找个地方歇一歇。  
有鱼在岸边翻腾。她听到它们跳出海面又拍进浪花的声音，兴许也是被明亮的夜空给惊扰得失去了方向吧。海腥味渗入了森林。  
辛尔芬月白的女祭司法袍上泼满了贵腐酒与深红酒，馥郁的气息扑到辛尔兰妮的脸上，让她下意识闭气。这被辛尔芬发现了，她对她大喊了些什么。达纳苏斯语，她听到了，但她在喊什么呢？辛尔兰妮的耳朵里像是塞了两团棉花，而且周围还是那么吵，欢呼声和烟花声追着她们一同潜入梣谷的林叶间。  
她只能看到辛尔芬的脸，她亲密地将自己揽住架在肩膀上，她看到辛尔芬的脸。夜精灵眼中的光也像那些漂亮的白色小烟花一样闪动变换着，汗水汇到她的眼眶中，混合眼影冲出两条艳丽的酒红色河流。和她的紫红面纹混在一起，甜蜜，动人，还有几分懒倦的味道。  
她不由得对她微笑。辛尔芬还在喊，好像也被那人群感染了。是叫她看那壮丽的烟火表演吗？她会看的，那多么绚丽璀璨啊，将夜晚的苍穹点染得亮如白昼。  
可辛尔芬为什么不笑呢？  
开始放爆竹了。那种会一连响几百来下的爆竹，还有前几年才发明的会在地上转个不停、仿佛旋刃般的可爱小爆竹，一着火就呲溜溜地掀起土壤。它们的声音织成密集的网包围了海岸。紧接着又是盛大的烟火与欢呼，鲜亮的火花冲上云霄点燃群星，欢呼声排山倒海。  
辛尔芬架着她走得更快了，她急促地呼吸，她听到辛尔芬冲着夜色在说什么。  
笑吧，辛尔芬。  
笑一笑吧。  
辛尔兰妮想要站直了拉住她，对她也报以紧密的拥抱，但她的右脚像是踩上了棉花一样飘飘乎乎的没有力气，她身子一斜就倒了下去。  
辛尔芬张大了嘴朝她伸手。  
她在仰面向着天空的过程中，模模糊糊看见一道白银的流星划过遍布火花的暗红夜空，向辛尔芬奔来。她伸出胳膊想握住那只手。  
而后，红玫瑰的海浪或瀑布倾倒下来，盖满了辛尔兰妮的脸。  
  
<<   
“醒醒，兰妮。”柔软的达纳苏斯语在她耳边低低地呼唤，“醒醒。”  
漂浮的黑暗中，辛尔兰妮的眉毛抖了几下。一开始她没有反应，但随着呼唤变得急促，她的眉头渐渐蹙起又缓缓展开。过了几秒，她撑开眼皮，用手摸了摸耳朵：“……离日出还有多久？”  
“还有一会儿，可能几个小时吧，但你可不能再睡了呀。”辛尔芬的脸被她手里的一颗发光的银星照得有些苍白。她把还没完全清醒过来的辛尔兰妮扶起来，又帮她把在睡梦中掉在一边的银星塞到怀里。她们紧挨着坐在地上。  
“我觉得我们已经走了好久了。”辛尔兰妮小声地说，“这儿有尽头吗？”  
她们在一片平原上行进，已经走了十几个——或者几十个小时。平原现在是夜晚，她们持续行走在黑夜里等待日出，手中各握着一颗小小的奇异的星星。那星星散发着银白的光芒，大概刚好能照亮她们面前一臂距离的土地，让她们能看清脚下的白颖薹乌青的叶片或者苍白的小花，或是漫流的小溪与石头。  
除此之外平原别无他物。四周没有一丝声响，连风声都没有。  
无声的时刻，连说话都不自觉会压低声音。  
“我不知道，我想是有的。”辛尔芬的长发落在辛尔兰妮的肩膀上，“现在不是什么好时候……”  
时候好过吗？辛尔兰妮还有些困，她模糊地想。  
平原一片寂静。她们坐在这里，感受空气悄然渗透进皮肤中，将某种透明的、晦暗的，或许本不存在的东西注射到身躯里。继而有些东西在脏器上扎根，缓慢吸食着什么，并发出鼓噪的震动。  
除了那两颗掌心的星星，没有别的光亮。这里没有白月或者蓝月，没有任何东西。天空和远方是一样的，厚重的黑暗包围着这里。辛尔芬说这里有尽头，那是什么样的呢？悬崖还是壁垒吗？  
“你还冷吗？”辛尔芬又问她。  
辛尔兰妮这才注意到自己肩膀上披着她的披风，双臂很应景地打了个寒颤：“有点冷，你呢？”  
“我不再冷了。”辛尔芬低声回答。她们把脸颊到耳尖都紧紧贴在一起。不知道为什么，辛尔兰妮没有从中感觉到特别强烈的温暖。但她隐约觉得她变得轻了一些，皮肤好像也在变薄，能够看到她鼻翼微微泛青的紫色血丝。  
辛尔芬低下头，捏了捏辛尔兰妮的指尖，又抬起头露出一个有些奇怪的疲惫的微笑：“我得往前走了，兰妮。快到时间了，我得去了。”  
“去哪儿，辛尔芬？我走不动了，等等我，我……等我……”她慌张地反拉住辛尔芬的手，“我很快就能站起来了……”  
“不不，别，”辛尔芬发出安抚的嘘声，“不用这样。你在这里休息，不要往前走。我要去只有我能去的地方。”  
“你要去哪儿呢？”她没有听懂辛尔芬的意思，她们难道是要分道扬镳了吗？  
“我也不知道怎么说，不过我猜我很快就会到了。”她凑过去，在她耳畔喃喃。  
“可这里很黑……”辛尔兰妮忧虑地望向前方。黑暗没有一丝缺口，平原融化在夜晚之中，她无法判断那里有什么。未知的远方像一头潜伏的巨兽，安静地蹲伏在那里，等待任何人搅动它，然后把对方吞吃干净。而且她发现辛尔芬手中的星星正逐渐黯淡下去，银光向内无声塌缩。  
她感到恐惧，想从辛尔芬手里抢过那星辰，把自己的塞给她。但辛尔芬把它藏进怀中，平静地望着她。  
“没事的，我知道要去哪儿，我不会有危险的。”  
“真的吗？”辛尔兰妮的眉毛和耳尖都垂下去，“前面到底有什么啊……”  
辛尔芬亲吻她的鼻梁和脸颊，将目光投向渺漠的夜色：“我其实不知道那是什么，但我猜……我猜那里会有一条河流。一条深邃但清浅的，非常温柔的大河。我得踩过水，到河岸对面去。”  
“……那非常危险。”她低声反对。  
“我不会有事的，我必须得去。”辛尔芬的声音平稳，不留一丝回旋的余地，“兰妮，你明白的。”  
模糊之中，辛尔兰妮似乎明白了什么，但又不明白。  
“……再陪陪我吧。”辛尔兰妮只能央求她。  
于是辛尔芬点点头。她们又头靠头小声地说了一会儿话，用亲昵但有些晦涩的达纳苏斯语；但大部分时候她们沉默地依偎在一起，辛尔兰妮握着辛尔芬的手。星星在冰块儿般透明的表壳下闪烁，平原没有一点声响。  
过了大概一刻钟，辛尔芬松开她的手，站起来。辛尔兰妮凝视着她手中熄灭的星辰。  
“我该走了。”她悄悄对辛尔兰妮微笑，弯下腰把无光的星骸放在草丛里。辛尔兰妮想把它捡起来，但那颗星骸刚一落入草间就融化消失了。于是她只能抬起头，看着辛尔芬对她挥挥手，开始向前方无尽的黑暗迈开脚步。  
她猛吸一口气，想要站起来追上她，可脚底发软。她只能坐在草丛里。  
辛尔芬走了一小段路，回过头看看她。  
她举起手中的银星，试图让自己微小的光源照亮她的路。那光到达辛尔芬的面颊与银白色的长发，反射出一点柔和的光。辛尔芬冲她笑了笑，然后转过身继续向前走。  
她的身影沉没在极夜之中。  
  
<<   
辛尔兰妮挣开眼睛。  
梣谷西海岸的苔草被露水裹着，在破晓时分稀薄的天光中折射着幽微的光。空气寒冷但并不清新，其中混杂着火药燃烧后特有的硫磺味。  
她浑身的肌肉都痉挛起来，但又没力气将四肢蜷缩到躯干前，只能咬着牙在地上挣扎了好一会儿。等到痛意潜回麻木的神经中去，她喘息良久，终于攒够力量，将自己从地上撑起来。  
海滩上一片空旷。  
血液暂时无法充分泵上大脑，她的视野短暂地黑了一下，但她没再倒下去。她深呼吸。再睁开眼，她看到自己的腿。只有左腿。  
右腿的裤管已经被裁掉了，曾经是“腿”的地方如今空荡荡的，在混合着海沙的湿润黑土地上也没留下任何压过的痕迹。只有在靠近右腿根的地方有一段——她一时找不到什么名词来指代它，或许可以叫“残余的部分”。伤口的截面已经被亚麻布粗糙包扎过了，尽管绷带现在完全被染成了褐色。  
之前大量的失血让她命悬一线，意识模糊，但她记得昨天晚上她失去了这条腿，是被一头披着红色甲胄的狼咬断的。  
她记得发生了什么。  
她什么都记得。  
伤口边有个破碎的玻璃瓶，是辛尔芬的强力治疗药水，恐怕是在昨晚她倒下之后，那瓶子也掉了下来，刚好砸在她腿边。药剂顺着新鲜的血肉截面渗了进去，奇迹般地起到了治疗作用。现在她已经几乎不流血了。  
辛尔芬呢？  
倒下前辛尔芬在她身边，所以她相信现在辛尔芬也不会在太远的地方。辛尔兰妮四下看看，很快就在右边大约一臂的位置看见了辛尔芬的法袍——还有从法袍下露出的一截已经碎烂腐败的腿。翻出的皮肉像是已经在夏日艳阳下曝晒过许久了一样，还残留着一些绿色的东西和弹药的残片。  
她来不及想，顺着那腿朝上看，看到了同样曝露的白骨外翻的脊背。  
腐烂在脖颈处被拦截。头与脖颈之间是一道银白的箭头，上面还缭绕着些许明蓝的锐利附魔的痕迹。  
右腿断面的痛意瞬时袭来，她半扑到地上，闭着眼睛屏气。直到冷汗低到手背上，她才重新抬起惨败的脸，拖着还健全的左腿一点点往那里挪过去。  
拨开散落的长发，她看见辛尔芬。  
那双眼睛蒙着一层灰白的翳。  
她像枯木制成的傀儡撑在地上僵了许久。一只乌鸦飞过，扑棱着漆黑的翅膀落到辛尔芬的腿骨边，她又被重新激活，转动僵朽的关节，抬起胳膊把乌鸦赶去。接着，她用还没消耗光的勇气，轻轻捧起辛尔芬。  
辛尔芬的头颅。  
组织几乎已经完全被箭镞斩断，想必来自一张强力的、长满的长弓。她捧起她几乎没有感到任何血管粘连的拉力。她又深呼吸了好几次，坐在地上，目光茫然地落在前方。  
薄雾海上笼罩着淡紫色的烟雾，与平常的晨雾不同，似乎掺杂着漂浮的灰烬。有什么深黑的东西被遥遥掩映在迷雾之后。海水是灰绿色的，沉重且凝滞，厚厚的白沫包裹着一些断裂焦黑的木片搁浅在不远处的沙滩上。她面前有个不算大的坑，里面有火药的残余。而海岸边停着一艘小船，在船边，有个夜精灵一动不动地脸朝下躺在泥沙里。辛尔兰妮总觉得他或她会在下一秒、下一分钟抬起身，重新吸入氧气。她等了很久。  
辛尔芬的头颅冰凉且安静地待在她的怀里，和她一样面对大海的方向。  
辛尔兰妮有些呆滞地坐了很久。她希望听到一点声音，海浪的声音，森林中若有似无的深沉的呼唤，海鸥或者乌鸦的鸣叫，风声。但好像什么都没有。她抬起左手摸摸耳廓，指尖黏上一点干涸的血液碎片。于是下一秒，海浪声、风穿过森林的呼啸、海鸥翅膀划过云层的声音，一起从遥远的某个时间涌进她的耳朵。  
她张了张干裂的嘴唇，想要发出声音。她想要说达纳苏斯语，想要说几年前才在海加尔山学会的几句龙语，或者在达拉然学会的萨拉斯语。她想要唱歌，唱一些卡多雷民谣。她想要呼唤辛尔芬。  
气流通过她的喉管，她发出仿佛即将断气一般的“咔哒”声。  
辛尔兰妮吓了一跳，慌忙闭上嘴。过了片刻，她又平静下来，低下头。  
不管她做什么，说什么，辛尔芬都不会像以前一样呼唤与回答她了。这是不可避免的，哪怕她们的族群曾经拥有可以等同于行星的漫长生命，那种所有权也早已逝去了。这是必然的结局。  
她已经认清了这个事实，也冷静地接受了。如果放在以前，这是不可想象的：她和辛尔芬是双胞胎姐妹，但她比辛尔芬小几个小时，她们不像——她不像辛尔芬，总是莽撞冲动。  
黯淡的灰紫色晨雾在海面上涌动。她记得辛尔芬喜欢清晨时刻，但世界上已经不存在这样一个名为“辛尔芬”的鲜活的生命了，剩下的一切都只能归入废墟的行列。她明白的。  
她把那颗头颅捧到自己面前，吻了吻她的额头，又重新把它转向大海的方向。曾经的辛尔芬眼皮耷拉着，她们皮肤接壤处只有冰凉的触感。  
过了一会儿，她抬起身子把它放进坑里，慢慢地撒上土又将其夯实。潮湿的深黑的泥土印上了她的指纹，一点点地，像夜晚一样吞没了它。  
她原地静静地瘫坐了一会儿。  
然后，她种下了一颗梦魇的种子。  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
P.S:  
1.第一节的“庆典”，指的是辛尔兰妮失血幻觉的情况下看到的泰达希尔的火光、听到的火炮声与难民的尖叫。流星和玫瑰花是指辛尔芬脖子被部落追兵射断的时候，血洒到辛尔兰妮脸上。  
2\. 白颖薹是一种苔草，莎草科薹草属植物，广泛分布于俄罗斯（远东地区）。


	5. 第六日主题·火焰：【Sindragosa】霜龙哀旦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
>  • 辛德拉苟莎之殒。台服翻译，辛德拉苟莎=辛达苟萨，冰冠城塞=冰冠堡垒，寒冰皇冠=冰冠冰川。天谴=天灾  
>  • 关于这个主题，火焰被我几乎等同于了火的最高级也就是太阳…旦有白昼、日出、新生等一切与冰霜之后不符的含义。  
>  • 灵感来源是25H ICC辛德拉苟莎掉落的一个饰品，在一种冰寒风格名称的战利品中，它显得格外有温度：永恆幽暮日晷。

霜龙哀旦。  
  
  
  
  
<<   
多数时间冰霜之后并不栖息在她位于城塞高处的钢铁巢穴中。在寒冰皇冠气候相对温和的霁日中，负责巡逻冰冠城塞外环长廊的天谴士兵都能一眼眺望到不远处群山上盘踞的一副庞大骸骨。龙的骨架布满尖锐的突刺，但在雪雾的遮掩下他们只能看到线条流畅的苍白龙脊，以及她胸腔里象征着巫妖王陛下至高无上力量的那团苍蓝的火焰。  
那是一种超越常识的冰焰，有着深洋般幽深的蓝色光芒，焰心部分据说能够达到零下70摄氏度。但它确实在燃烧，众魂熔炉的神教成员都说那是因为它以灵魂为燃料。  
有时看守冰霜之后巢穴的天谴侍卫们会在黄昏换班时偷窥那团苍蓝的魂火。骸骨巨龙的剪影在幽暗的山脊线上一动不动，从山顶和雪云间透出一线从西边照来的夕阳余晖，混合在她的耀眼的幽蓝冰焰里，变成一种独特的翡翠色。  
维酷族年迈的女先知对着那团火焰喃喃自语，用的是晦涩生硬的尼约达方言。心智尚存的诅咒神教侍僧听见了，低声交换讯息。通过一种不太可靠的翻译，他们大概理解了那些音节的含义是“冻结的千阳”。  
这无用的信息很快被他们摒弃遗忘，天谴铁卫们闭上嘴回到自己在城塞内的岗位。幽暮到来时，冰霜之后巢穴重新陷入一片死寂。  
  
<<   
一声爆炸般的巨响，极寒山脊的一处雪峰被从天而降的东西撞断，激起的冰雾一时间将整条山脉全部笼罩。冰雾中隐约传出巨石滚落和什么东西痛苦挣扎翻腾的声音，隐约还有冰川断裂的骇人回响。  
蓝龙之后辛德拉苟莎将指甲完全破碎的前爪猛地拍在雪坡上。她残存的翅膀本能地挥动了一下，掀起山岚揭开冰雾的同时，也将剧烈的疼痛扎入她的脊背，她难以支撑地又往斜下方滚了一大段距离，最终半挂在巨石嶙峋的山腰上。所到之处，赤红的龙血像野火一样蔓延在原本纯白无瑕的万年雪上。  
她吐出一大口血，胸腔痛得仿佛还在燃烧。她胸前的鳞革已经不剩多少了，血从巨大的伤口中源源不断地涌出，但她完全看不到伤口在哪里。血混合着破裂的玻璃体从眼眶中慢慢流出，滴落到她前爪的伤口里，眼眶中只剩下焦黑烧灼的痕迹。  
她几乎没有看到那一刻是怎么发生的。  
战场。龙翼遮天蔽日。军团。黑曜石中蹦出火星。她带着侧翼部队已经飞到了最佳的位置，蓝龙之王在她不远处，他们就要发起最后一击。然后中央那庞大的身躯手中执着金色的圆盘，忽然一阵能量放射出来。她近乎本能地向侧翼张开了法力防护屏障，转头看向玛里苟斯的方向。  
她看到紫色的护盾，然后视野变成一片血红。  
巨龙之魂的力量将她震飞了，她毫无遮拦地遭到迎面一击，无限集中的守护巨龙之力放出太阳耀变般的磅礴能量，她感到自己被点燃了。她在那一刻确实被爆炸点燃，胸前和腹部的鳞革几乎完全被烧化，但在空气寒冷稀薄的高空滑翔的过程中，那些火焰已经熄灭了。但这也无法让她聚集法力，找到任何方法来愈合自己的伤口。冲击波撕裂了她深层的肌肉，冲断了骨骼。她能感觉到自己的某些脏器也被震碎了。疼痛从她的内核死死咬住她。  
耐萨里奥。她艰难地吸入一口气，发出嘶嘶的声音。那个叛徒，他以大地守护者之名盗用巨龙之魂，戕害了那么多龙族同胞……该死的……  
又一口血随着她的呼吸咳呛出来，断裂的肋骨已经扎进了她的肺部。蓝龙王后只能屏息伏在山坡上。周围还有一些紊乱的魔法力场，不是那些她所熟知的地脉，而是与她一同被振飞到这里的尚有一口气的几头蓝龙同族。他们挣扎飞行围绕在她身边掀起的气流卷着彻骨的冰雪，扑进她裸露的伤口。  
她在剧痛中下意识地想要呼喊玛里苟斯。  
玛里苟斯，她的龙王，玛里苟斯。  
快救救她。  
一闪银光悄悄划过她混乱的脑海，她知道他不可能赶到的，他一定还在前线与叛变的黑龙之王对抗，他活着因为他们之间私下建立的秘法联系还没有断裂。法力的震动从远方一点点波折传来，他在鏖战。  
他在那一刻离她那么远，他够不到她只能为自己身边的后裔展开秘法护盾，她看见了在蓝紫色的能量洪流下他那双金色的龙瞳。他是蓝龙之王，他必须保护龙族，这是理所应当的——  
她感到心脏似乎在燃烧，有一股无形的火焰不知为何升腾起来，缓慢但热烈地燃烧着。可她的身体开始冷下去。雪那么冷，风那么冷，连太阳光——那稀微漂浮在冰原上的光都是那么冷。  
但她明明曾和他一起乘着北地冬日正午时分暖融融的气流飞上碧空。她模糊地想着。  
他们曾经一起飞过大陆，按照泰坦留下的地图去检查各地的地脉，那时候天空那么蓝，雪似乎并不冷，云像是棉絮般软乎乎地缠绕着他们的翼尖。可今天她才发现云原来是那么坚硬而寒冷的东西。尘雾，烟霾，冰晶，它们织成云层厚重的壁垒，在她击穿它的过程中深深划伤她的龙鳞。  
她的意识有些涣散了。血已经充满了她的肺部，她无法呼吸，只能短促地咳呛出一口口的血。一个声音在呼唤她，叫她去往所有龙族的终结之地，她所熟悉的龙骨荒野。她本能地撑起自己的前肢，但后爪下的岩石崩裂开来，她再次下滑。  
龙骨荒野在哪……？  
茫然之中，她忽然想起初次获得法力的时刻。玛里苟斯获得了泰坦诺甘农的恩典。怀持星界全部知识与魔法的泰坦将强大的法力、更加庞博的智慧与守卫魔法的责任交给蓝龙一族的领袖，又由玛里苟斯将力量分给他的同族，他的配偶。那像是突然在黑夜中点亮一簇火、升起一颗太阳。忽然涌入脑海的让她震撼的深邃的知识，关于寰宇的秘法的一切，关于秩序，关于玛里苟斯以及她自己。  
她第一个清楚地意识到其“存在”的是玛里苟斯。他出现在宇宙点亮的第一瞬，在她面前。她意识到那是蓝龙之王，她的配偶，玛里苟斯。他在群星前对她报以温柔的低鸣。  
本能，以及一种超本能的东西让她伏下头。  
苍翼飞龙在她旁边嘶吼，用龙语哭喊着想要阻止已经濒死的龙后。但她的鼓膜早已经被震碎了。她摔倒，停息，然后摇晃着再次振翅。终于，她成功地从雪山上升空了。继而向着天空中一点忽然明亮起来的方向，有一抹蓝色也随着光鲜活涌动起来，像是海，像是晴空，像是深冬的幻梦。秘法的符文也亮起来了，翅膀，鳞片，龙尾的锤骨。  
玛里苟斯。  
她确实看见了他，在一片白到近乎致盲的灼热雪光中，她看见了玛里苟斯，对啊他可是蓝龙之王啊他怎么会做不到呢？你看，他来了，他来了他来了他来了他来了——  
吾爱啊！  
她心底尖叫着，用尽力气抬起背肌，运动已经沉重到像是不属于她的双翼，把翅尖抬高一点，拍下，抬高，拍下。玛里苟斯在她前方微微摆尾，展开的龙翼被风撑满像是永远晴朗的夏日的广阔海洋。他要把她带到安全的地方，她知道的，他要把她带回他们的龙巢或者她应到的安息地，他就在她前方。  
“主母、停下吧！求……”已经重伤的苍翼侍女无法追上她了。她掉在雪地里，冲着朝空无一物的极北天际线飞去的辛德拉苟莎呼喊，接着力竭而亡。  
灰白的天空中，除了临近幽暮时衰败的太阳，什么也没有。冻光透过辛德拉苟莎千疮百孔的翅膀洒进寂静的雪谷。  
玛里苟斯，玛里苟斯，等等我，抓住我，托住我的翅膀。  
她看着那苍蓝的巨翼忽远忽近，几乎要被隔到云的另一端。他为什么不能停下来等等她呢？她的龙王，她的挚爱，龙脊耸起在冰雾里，她连呼吸都要冻结了但他越来越远。  
“玛里苟斯！”  
她终于在血呛满口腔前一刻喊出了他的名字，可他的背影飞上云端，她只能拼尽全力猛地振翅，冲向他所在的方向并伸出前爪。  
她确实握住了一块破碎的太阳。  
那根看不见的，用秘法牵起的细微的丝线，颤动了几下，忽然断了。  
在深紫的多重秘法护盾之后，玛里苟斯对她闭上眼睛。  
然后她掌中空空地从千万英尺的高空落下去。遍布冰晶的白云扯碎她的翅膀，卸下她三京六兆块鳞片，变成一场倾覆天地的暴风雪。  
  
<<   
辛德拉苟莎站在永恒之眼的平台上，看着玛里苟斯凝聚法力，给聚晶虹膜的矩阵设置做最后的收尾工作。她的任务在十分钟前已经完成了。  
她看着她的龙王的身躯。他的双翼在获得了织法者的力量之后已经日益被秘法能量同化，不像她的覆膜的龙翼，而是变成了由法力凝聚的变幻的苍蓝翼膜。他的鳞片是钴蓝矿般粲然流光的明蓝，角像冷色月亮石，而头部的鳞革则是海碧色。只有一双眼睛是金色的，从中散发出太阳般源源不竭的炎光。  
只有她才知道那眼睛中的目光也是如此温暖的。  
辛德拉苟莎在心底用刚破壳的幼龙那样细不可闻的声音慨叹了一句，将视线投向别处。  
“结束了，吾爱。”龙王抬起头，晃晃因僵持而有些酸痛的脖子，颔下的长髯跟着一同摇晃。他侧过头，用巨大的日金的龙瞳正对着自己的配偶，以专注且清晰地端详她的全貌。  
“我们回去吧。你在看什么呢？”他注意到自己的龙后似乎正凝望着星界间的某颗星辰，一股不太成熟的“不快”从他心头闪过，但还是温和地询问她。  
“吾爱，我正在看那些星星。”辛德拉苟莎也将头转向他，用右翼的翼角指着——玛里苟斯也看不出来她指的是哪颗微不足道的小星星——用同样柔软的声音回答，“它们是在燃烧吗？”  
“从物质构成上来说，是的。只有燃烧着的星辰，或是借着燃烧之星的焰光点亮自己的星辰，才会发光；它们正在用生命让我们看到它们。”他靠过去。两头身形都不算小的龙挤在同一个平台上，实在是有点勉强，但这也有些令他高兴。  
“那么为什么这无垠的宇宙仍然如此寒冷呢？诸星的火焰是冰冻的吗？”龙后接着问，“我同样在这寒冷中感受到了秘法能量的循环与波动，从那些燃烧的星辰的坐标稳定地传递过来，织成了洪流的网。这难道是说，秘法能量是蕴含在火焰中的吗？请告诉我答案吧，织法者。”  
他能从她眼中看到一丝明知故问的笑意。她同自己一样心思明澈，知道那些问题的答案。  
于是他了然地清清嗓子，用蓝龙之王高贵而庄严的声音做出最耐心的回答：“我亲爱的伴侣啊，秘法的本质是无定而普遍的秩序，它是蕴藏于一切中的永恒的能量：火焰、冰寒，都是它的质料，秘法在群星燃烧中流动，这是很正常的。而那寒冷的星夜，几乎冻结的寰宇，则是群星所燃之物必然的性状——它们正燃烧着自己的灵魂，而从某种方面看，灵魂的本质是冰霜。”  
  
<<   
灵魂的本质是冰霜。  
她已经明白了这件事，她早就明白了。她深刻地领悟因为她曾经亲自去握过心底的那团火。她握住无定的火、握住杳不可及的希望就像握住太阳。那团火焰在她闭拢的掌心爆裂灼烧，将她的龙革穿透，送入剜骨的痛意，可当她摊开手的时候才发现那团火焰是一块黑冰。她冻伤了，被雪原上渺茫的光冻得皮开肉绽，带来火烧般跳跃尖叫着的痛楚却没带来任何一丝温暖。然后她被悄无声息地埋葬在幽暗的坚冰中。灵魂是冰霜。  
而那灵魂如今正在她空无一物的白骨胸腔中“燃烧”，被北裂境的朔风淬炼出凄寒的焰色，将所有靠近的活物全数冻毙。她曾被死亡褫夺了力量，如今死亡又重新把这苍蓝的魂核赐予她，同时赋予她知识和真相。  
这是她如今唯一拥有的东西了。  
冰霜之后例行地盘旋一周后栖落在永冻的山头。天空布满阴云但并没有下雪，对于那些柔弱的活人来说这突如其来的黑暗或许十足恐怖，但她已经不再需要那种易碎易失的视觉了。冰焰同样从她骷髅的眼眶中烧出来，让她能够在任何时刻冷峻地俯瞰整个冰原。  
地脉在涌动。她的骨殖被冰封了万年，但早已深深浸入骨髓的秘法洪流让她至今仍然能够通过爪骨感受到地脉的波动——尽管那种感知已经非常迟钝了。地脉在向西方汇聚。一个她熟知的地方。  
洪流波动，震颤，发生紊乱，继而破散开来，秩序的中心消失了。  
靠着更敏锐的死亡对生者呼吸与心跳的感知，她获悉那个方向，那个岛屿、巢穴，发生了什么。丧钟在云端敲响。  
她没有反应，只是坐在雪山上。如今的辛德拉苟莎是天谴军团的伟大武器，巫妖王荣耀力量的象征，是承载死亡的冰霜之后。但就算为了“辛德拉苟莎”这名字曾经承担的一切，她或许应该做点什么，比如像一头龙一样喷出厚重的鼻息……即便如此她也无法这么做。断裂后重新缝合的声带让她的咽喉中只剩下吞噬的千魂凝聚的尖啸，以及骨骼撞击的诡异回响。  
于是，她在冰崖之巅拍动双翼，在冲上云霄的刹那发出一声高亢的龙鸣。群山雪原在她的怒吼中震悚，那团冰冷的魂核熊熊燃烧着，日出般照亮了整片阴暗的冰谷。  
现在，她才是唯一的太阳了。  
  
  
  
  
  
END


	6. 第七日主题·饮食：【Wrynn】嚼光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
>  • 本标题的“光”是名词不是副词请注意（）  
>  • 你以为我写的是雄狮父子，其实是带着蒂芬妈妈的一家三口哒！——观微博人间生离死别有感，大家有花堪折直须折  
>  • 台服翻译，但需要注意的好像只有卡尔洛斯·地狱吼=加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮（？

嚼光。

<<  
晨间的日光从墙上靠近天花板的一排窗户照进来，虚飘飘浮在对面挂满海蓝旌旗的大理石墙壁上。吊灯的蜡烛刚被熄灭不久，还能看到弥散在光线中的青烟。他抬着头盯着那些闪着细腻光泽的微小浮尘。  
是谁把它们吹灭的呢？它们那么高呀。  
“爸爸，我们在去哪里？”他的鼻子有点痒，下意识吸了吸。  
仰视的视野中，右半边看起来几乎戳到天花板的身躯放慢了些脚步。一个男人向他的方向侧过头，黑色的刘海垂下来，半遮住灰蓝的眼睛和有些晒伤痕迹的颧骨。  
或许是爸爸把蜡烛吹灭的。那么多蜡烛，他要几点起床呀？  
“去厨房，孩子。我们去看看今天他们做了什么好吃的给你。”浑厚的男中音温和地吐字，但相比于侍女和奶妈们那种圆溜溜的口音，爸爸说话就比较短，咬字也很重，让人有点害怕。为什么呢？  
他茫然地点点头，努力跟上爸爸的脚步，可这地毯的绒好软好长，他的两条腿摇摇晃晃，怎么都赶不上爸爸——爸爸只要伸出一条腿，就能跨好远好远了。  
他的额头和背都蒸出细密的汗珠，但还是踉跄着在地毯上追跑。年轻的父亲听到孩子的喘气声，这才停下来，把他抱到肩膀上。于是，光一下子同他近了许多，他一转头就能看到玻璃窗外婆娑摇动的橡树。  
父亲大步流星地穿过长廊，走进一闪敞开的门。小窗登时转换为上下高约三米的大柳叶窗，骤增的光明让他抬起胳膊挡住自己的脸。透过袖口呼啦啦蓬开的“线”，他看到一厨房忙碌着的女仆们都纷纷停下手中的活计，站在过道上对他们行屈膝礼：“日安，国王陛下、王子殿下。”  
“好。”父亲冲她们摆摆手，四下环顾着，“罗比·福雷呢？”  
一个穿着淡黄色袍裙、围着围裙的棕发女人走上前来：“回国王陛下，主厨他正和巴里欧副主厨在侧门清点生日晚宴要用的白鳞鲑鱼和紫罗兰鲈鱼。都是凌晨新捕的，我们上个星期就同渔夫协会打过招呼了。”她毕恭毕敬地微笑。  
他把胳膊从脸上撤下，望望父亲：“那是什么？”  
“是鱼，安度因殿下，”女总管笑着解答，“今晚您可以吃到好吃的鱼了。”  
父亲还在张望：“那甜点呢？有给他做蛋糕吗？”  
“那是当然的，瓦里安陛下，主厨说下午两点开始准备，这样晚宴时奶油裱花就不会塌掉，他还选了三根雕花蜡烛祝王子三周岁——哦，我们现在正在做午餐的蛋白霜派。您和殿下要看看吗？”她朝靠窗的一排料理台伸臂恭请。瓦里安抱着他往桌边走，而他趴在父亲的肩膀上，扭过半边身子朝淡黄袍裙的女人小声说：“我喜欢吃鱼。”  
她笑得眯起眼睛。已经有机灵的小女仆端来凳子，让身高在二月终于达到一码高的小王子站上去，肩膀刚好能超过料理台的台面。女总管帮他将镶着厚厚布瑞尔提花蕾丝的袖口挽起来，好不让它扫到案板上的面粉：“怎么样，小殿下，要不要试试来做派？蛋白霜已经打好了，您可以揉揉酥皮的面团。”  
他不知道哪样东西是酥皮，但面前确实有一团已经被揉得差不多的油光闪闪的面团。他把还没有一个茶杯托大的巴掌按上去，食指的第一个指节陷进富有弹性的面中，然后是第二个，第三个。浮光中有一股气流从窗户缝里钻近来，裹着面粉扑上他的脸，他打了个小小的喷嚏，直接用沾了面粉和油的手指去抠摸鼻子。  
“哦天哪殿下，别这样，”在年轻的国王爽朗的大笑中，女总管惊呼了一声，拽开王子肉乎乎的小胳膊，用自己的手绢为他擦脸，“这可不符合礼仪啊！”  
“不用这么紧张，他以后会成为像我一样的国王——像爸爸一样的男子汉，不用太拘泥这些小节，对吗我的儿子？”瓦里安弯下腰，用额头碰碰幼儿的头顶，直接弄乱了他一头柔软的奶金色细发。  
这没在三岁的孩子心中留下什么阴影。他海蓝色的眼珠转溜着，注意到桌上摆着的一盘切好的水果：“我想吃苹果——”  
女总管忙不迭将本应加进派中作为馅儿的苹果端到王子面前，小心翼翼地看着他用滑不溜秋的手指努力抓起苹果，生怕它掉到地上。  
他能感觉到父亲的手按在他的后脑勺上。父亲的手很厚实，也很温暖干燥，让他的头感觉暖融融的——他的小狗魁斯托抱起来也很暖和，但总把他的脸舔得湿漉漉的……他认真地咀嚼着色泽金黄的脆苹果。  
可是忽然，那种压在头顶的让人安心的力量和温度撤去了。他几乎是同一时间转头望向父亲，发现父亲正看向门口。他又甩动小脑袋一同望过去，看到一个身着黑衣、蓄着短髯的男子。  
“国王陛下，罗德隆的使节到了，带来米奈希尔王室的贺礼以及……一个消息。”那人的语气有些犹豫。  
“罗德隆发生了什么事。”瓦里安用了陈述的语气。  
他仰着头，发现父亲的眉毛开始皱起来了。  
那人停顿了一下：“……敦霍尔德发生了骚乱，有个有些特殊的兽人逃离了——两次。泰瑞纳斯国王怀疑还有其他兽人流窜在罗德隆的国境，连夜颁布了宵禁令，又调了专门的人马处理此事。可能在下一次的联盟会议上，泰瑞纳斯国王会就此议题再次……”  
瓦里安比了个手势，那人立刻噤声，但稍后又重新开口：“以及关于石匠工会残党的消息，军情七处有需要通报的。”  
“爸爸？”  
他看着父亲挺拔地站在光里，但脸色却一点点暗下去。他感到有些害怕，想要去拉父亲的手，但就在他要拉住他的前一秒，父亲忽然转头，用有些严肃、歉疚的表情望着他：“抱歉安度因，爸爸今天可能要去处理一些事，白天不能陪你了。但晚宴前我一定会过来的，好吗？”  
他还没来得及回答，父亲就抬起身，朝门外走去。  
“爸爸！”他有些慌乱地跳下板凳，想要去追赶父亲。他要去哪儿？  
父亲几步就走出了皇家厨房，和那人一起快步走进了有些幽暗的廊厅中，他歪歪扭扭地跑着，希望下一秒父亲能回过身来。  
“爸爸！”  
视野忽然坠入漆黑，木板断裂和雷鸣的狂响炸开在他头顶，城堡的景象瓦解开的瞬间，冰冷的海水将安度因吞没了。

<<  
暴风要塞已经很久没有平静的时候了。卫兵提高了巡逻频率，各地往来汇报军情的士官进进出出，还有新加入联盟的土水熊猫人织雾者和圣光大教堂的牧师一道围在长廊上。绕过所有行色匆匆的人，战略厅门口的卫兵简单行了军礼，为来者让开道路。  
“国王陛下，”马迪亚斯·肖尔走向正站在战略沙盘前的瓦里安·乌瑞恩，“军情七处有新的情报。”  
他还没说完就看见国王转过身来，用一种绝不能算和善的语气打断了他：“直接说重点。”  
刺客大师顿住了。联盟的大领主此刻正被其他各族的首领环绕着，每个人的脸色都十分严肃，而瓦里安国王的面容则像是连着三天没有就寝一般，疲惫、沧桑且盛满盛怒，他像一头爆发前的雄狮。  
那双狼一般的灰蓝眼瞳看起来正在燃烧，这恐怕不仅仅是因为眼球中布满血丝的缘故。肖尔微微颔首：“两个消息。第一个消息，恒春谷的斥候回报，卡尔洛斯的部队在七星庙正西方三公里处的矿坑加快了采掘速度，其目的尚不得而知，但矿坑工人中发生了癫狂谵妄的现象，大量工人频繁更替，我们会加紧这方面的调查。”  
“有发现他们挖掘的物资的去向吗？”国王的眼睛紧盯着军情七处的首领。  
肖尔摇头：“没有。我们推测他们应该是在寻找某种特定的物品，因为运出矿坑的至今只有废石渣土，全部被倾倒在黄金宝塔一侧。”  
灰蓝色的雄狮之眼仍然凝视着他。过了好一会儿，瓦里安半转过身，一只手撑在沙盘边缘：“最近他们在喀撒朗蛮荒的攻击减缓了。”  
“是的，陛下。目前部落已知的军力主要分为两部分，一部分由血精灵摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆带领在雷王岛与凡蕾莎·风行者周旋，另一部分已经逐渐撤回奥格玛。制霸岬和雄狮滩之间近半月来鲜有正面交火。”肖尔瞥了一眼瓦里安身后。  
在沙盘桌另一端的大法师珍娜·普劳德摩尔挑起一边弯眉：“要趁这个时候把他们的据点拿下吗？”  
“没有必要在这种事情上浪费时间。”出乎意料，国王迅速否决了这条提议。他深吸一口气，有些阴郁地望向墙上挂着的熊首装饰品：“他们在调整战略重心，下一步恐怕就是扩张战线。继续关注奥格玛，有任何关于卡尔洛斯的一手情报立刻带来。”  
“关于这一点，第二个消息正是与之相关。”肖尔接话，在国王的视线重新落到他身上时往前走了两步，压低了声音，“……卡林多斥候回报，沃金没有死。”  
“沃金？”  
这确实是个重磅消息。瓦里安立刻转过头看着珍娜与另一边昨夜刚从恒春谷赶回暴风城的吉恩，两人也都聚到他身边。三位领袖一起看着刺客大师，等待进一步的说明。  
“有消息说沃金没有死，正在卡林多与萨尔、贝恩·血蹄等人谋划一场对卡尔洛斯·地狱吼的起义。”  
“消息可靠吗？”  
“还未得证，但目前部落内部情况确实混乱，目前暗矛氏族被卡尔洛斯剥夺领地，洛瑟玛远在雷王岛，萨尔没有实权，只有牛头人还勉强能维持在部落中的地位。陛下，若是真的，我们或许可以趁……”  
“瓦里安。”珍娜打断了肖尔的话，她向瓦里安走得更近了些，以非常急促的语速低声警告，“这也可能是个陷阱。他们可能是想让我们对部落的团结程度有所误判，轻易地发动袭击。”  
吉恩蹙着眉摇了摇头：“不一定。如果这是真的，我们确实能利用这个机会。”  
“他们，从来，不是，可靠的，盟友。”珍娜有些乖张地微微偏头，雪白的长发从她肩膀上滑落。她盯着在场的人。  
“不必同他们结盟。”至高王忽然提高了音量。在众人震悚的同时，他缓慢朝战略厅另一端的座椅走过去，“就算那是假消息，对卡尔洛斯和部落的战争也会如期打响。加快军备的筹备，不要掉以轻心。”  
一股无形的威压弥漫在战略厅中。  
“是，陛下。我同时让人去联系达纳苏斯方面，增加卡林多的斥候。”肖尔躬身告退。珍娜还想再说些什么，但瓦里安坐到长椅上，疲倦地挥了挥手。她和吉恩对视一眼，只能离开了战略厅。  
门被带上的刹那，瓦里安把脸深深地埋进掌心。  
十五天了。  
安度因从潘达利亚被救回来已经整整十五天了，他还没有苏醒。他在第一时间就请到了安度因的导师，德莱尼先知费伦，圣光存护住了他当时岌岌可危的心跳；来自迷雾之屿的织雾者帮他接上了骨头；达纳苏斯的月神女祭司和德鲁伊借自然生命之力修补了他的内脏。但他没有醒。  
安度因一直没有醒。所有能够被治愈的地方都已经被艾泽拉斯各地的医者修补完好，但他没睁开过眼睛——他们说“他没有脱离危险”。  
他的儿子。  
他回想着半个月前安度因被放在担架上抬到他面前的场景。他的儿子，皮肤总晒不黑，但那时却遍布伤口，血干涸的地方凝固了石渣，脸上手上全是黑灰。本来像棵小橡木似的舒展成长开的修长四肢，被折成他从来不敢想象的形状，他不知道怎么说但——他不知道怎么说。他的儿子，像是被揉过的硬板纸，轻飘飘躺在那里，到处都是裂痕。救了他的勇士说是卡尔洛斯·地狱吼那个狗娘养的兽人击碎了那口该死的破钟砸中了安度因，周围到处都是慌乱呼喊的救护员与联盟士兵，而瓦里安居然只能一动不动地站在那里。  
费伦在织雾者为安度因进行了第一次治疗后将他引到廊上。眉毛花白的德莱尼先知重重叹气，对他说，安度因除了骨骼几乎完全碎裂外，内脏也有严重的出血。  
瓦里安知道出血是什么感觉。他是个战士，在战场上拼杀，在残酷的角斗士场上厮杀，清晰地记得每一次肌肉被利刃割开、鲜血四溢的感受。可内脏出血是什么呢？那种痛是怎样的痛呢？  
每个夜晚他都在安度因床边坐到黎明。轮班的护士换了一拨又一拨，会在安度因的心跳或呼吸突然衰弱下去的时候惊叫一声，开始为他注射某种药剂，叫来守夜的修士或者织雾者紧急治疗。他就坐在那里看着他的儿子苍白的脸被烛火映成昏黄。  
他别无他法。  
好几次安度因的心跳都降到每分钟三十次以下，他几乎看见那孩子金色的头发一点点黯淡下去，黄金变成白银，变成黑铁，他几乎看到他变得透明了——然后在他快要绝望的时候，安度因的心跳又逐渐恢复过来。他像是做了个噩梦，浑浑噩噩迎来黎明。  
瓦里安还记得十五年前的那天。他在王后寝室外徘徊了一整个上午，终于在下午两点听到房内传来的第一声啼哭，他几乎是撞开了门，然后一个被清洗干净、还热气腾腾的小被子包被递到他手上：一个他从来没见过的，柔软的，弱小的，皮肤泛红的小东西，包裹着软绒毯子，在他手心。他不知道怎么抱他因为那小东西开始咿呀着乱动了，只能慌乱地将求助的目光投向打开幔帐的床铺，王后露出虚弱的笑脸，在金色的阳光中闪闪发亮。  
他从没见过那么易碎的东西。  
安度因被打碎了全身的骨头。他几次差点挺不过去了他还在昏迷。  
瓦里安通过这十五天发现了一件事实。他被重新抛回到了十五年前的另一个时刻，当时他正在无可挽回地、一步步地失去另一个人。她的金发也是那样染了血，在他的怀里一点点黯淡下去。黄金变成白银，变成黑铁，变成透明的、稀薄的、无法握住的东西。她在他怀里费力地呼吸，心跳减慢，变得冰冷。  
联盟的至高王，暴风城的君主，瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王，什么也做不了。  
他猛地用手狠狠抹了一把脸，咬着牙。半晌，终于挤出几句呢喃。  
“圣光啊……保佑他，救救他……”他嘶哑的声音压抑着终至于无声，“蒂芬……蒂芬……救救我们的孩子……我不能再失去……”  
“国王陛下。”一声有些犹豫的女声突然隔着门响起了。战士立刻抬起头，干涸的血红的双眼有些神经质地盯着门板。  
“什么事？”他沉声询问。  
“到了该用午膳的时间了，请问您要在战略厅还是餐厅用膳？今天的主材是黑胡椒鲜虾肋排。”厨房的女佣回答。  
许久，他叹了口气：“……都不用了，等下午再说吧。”

<<  
海水呛进他的肺。他挣扎了一下，脑中闪过无数的片段。  
迷雾。风暴。海难。丛林间的穿行，高烧时在脑海中飞舞的幻觉，毛茸茸的手掌。酒香，米香，包子。晴朗的天空鹏鸟徐徐飞行在青葱的稻田上。雪山。  
钟。  
彻骨的痛意一瞬间砸到安度因的身上，他在沉重凝滞的黑水里猛烈痉挛，然后被海往下拉得更深。四处无光，他的意识清晰起来了。  
他记得卡尔洛斯·地狱吼的士兵在煞能下挣扎扭曲，身体爆裂开来并生成诡异的犄角。那些东西朝他扑来。卡尔洛斯的脸写满了愤怒，兽人咆哮着，将圣钟击碎，飞出的碎片朝他扑来。他记得自己本能地举起了双臂遮挡头部，然后什么东西狠狠撞上了他的双臂，它们像甘蔗一样，轻而易举地折断了。他的手像被按进火中。然后更多沉重的东西撞上他，万钧之力轰雷般挤压着他的身躯，他失去了知觉，只觉得浑身都非常热。  
好痛。  
他下沉。暗流将他一点点按进深洋就像手指按进面团。他被反复搓揉，每一条神经都几乎被磨碎。好痛啊。  
怎么会发生这种事呢？他都阻止了卡尔洛斯了，怎么会发生这种事呢？难道是因为这次他的行动太鲁莽了吗？可当时如果再多考虑片刻、多调集点人手，或许就赶不及了，或许有更加惨重的伤亡……  
他搞砸了吗？  
一种庞大而深邃的压抑感扼住了他的咽喉，他更加窒息。发生了这种事，之后联盟和部落一定会有更加激烈的冲突。或许和平从未真正降临过，自从塞拉摩之变后他就隐约明白了，可那平衡，那种微妙的平衡，真的连片刻也不能停驻吗？  
他向深渊凝望。海底在幽暗处翻腾滚沸，绯红的暗光从礁岩下透出，折射着战火重新燃起的幻象。他心里一惊，疼痛加倍地挤压着他的五脏六腑，更是下沉了好几尺。  
他搞砸了……  
“你可没有搞砸呀。”  
就在他快要彻底溺毙的时候，一个温柔的，似乎含着光的声音，忽然在头顶响起。他不由自主地抬头。  
然后在这无尽的深海中，他看到了一个发着光的身影。  
那好像是一个年轻的女子，长发披散着，皮肤或许是柔软而洁白的但他看不太清，因为她的每一根发丝、每一寸肌肤都包裹着明亮的灿金光芒。他看不太清她的脸但总觉得她在微笑。因为那声音平和而喜悦，像是教堂的颂歌。  
他下意识想起第一次接触到圣光的感觉。  
“你做的很好，安度因，你没有做错什么，而是救了大家。你做的很好。”她柔声对他说，“所以现在，咱们该回家啦。”  
安度因有些困惑地眨了眨眼，一时间甚至忘记了正缠绕着自己的窒息感。  
他还没做什么，那女子就朝他伸出手，牢牢牵住了他的胳膊。那双手也很柔软，并且很温暖……他模糊地想起来很久以前的一些时刻。  
她令他感到亲切又陌生。他仍然看不清她的脸，在黑水中她的光摇曳着，但她就像是……他困惑了，他没有兄弟姐妹，但那种感觉像是某种更加亲密的链接。他不由得呼喊了一声：“姐姐——”  
那女子愣了一下，发出一阵清脆悦耳的笑声。她打了一下腿，安度因立刻被拉着朝上浮了好长一段距离。那令他惊慌失措，海蓝的眸子被海水刺激得难以睁开。  
肺部在扩张。骤然变化的压强令他感到另一种不同的疼痛，他的身体好像要爆裂开来一样，他越来越明显地感受到气短，开始慌乱地挣扎。  
而那女子举出一颗小小的明亮的光球，放在安度因面前。  
“快要到家了，安度因，我不能用这个身体和你一起走了。但相信我，孩子，吃下它。”她的声音拥抱住安度因。  
他不由得张开嘴。  
然后那团像是缩小的太阳般的光亮滑进他的口腔。  
一瞬间，光芒从安度因体内涌现出来，他的胸前涌出一条光链，将他和那女子连接在了一起，好像一条……  
脐带。  
他看着女子的身形逐渐缩小，变成纯粹的光和热融进他的体内，变成源源不竭的能量流遍了他的四肢。紧接着，他忽然发现自己已经游到了海水的上层。  
“游上去吧，孩子！”那声音在他体内响起，“回家吧！还有人在等你！”  
她盘踞在他心中，发出振奋人心的高鸣。  
他看到了透过海面落进来的日光，看到了天空，他开始朝上游动。他的腿还在痛，胳膊和胸腔也都像被磨盘碾压过一样传出裂骨的彻痛。那光像是有意识一样，飞快地拂过疼痛的地点，让他能够卯足力气继续游动。  
他快到了——安度因又呛了一口水。这次氧气是真的不够用了但海面明明已经近在咫尺，他挣扎起来。  
“没关系的，宝贝，你能做到的。”那个声音在最纯粹的温柔中透出一点悲伤，“没事的，所以呼吸吧。”  
他的脸压上那水膜，海面上明晃晃的浮光已经就在眼前了，他咬紧牙关，嘴角渗出一连串气泡。他听着那声音想要落泪。  
“不会有事的，安度因！”那声音愈发急切了。  
就差一点了，他身体深处开始剧痛，他的腿开始痉挛但明光在此刻及时包裹住他的腿肚，温柔且充满力量。  
就差一点了！  
“安度因，吸气！”  
水面破碎了，他吸进一口气，猛然睁开了眼睛。

<<  
年轻的皇室女仆走出战略厅，叹了口气。  
已经第十六天了，安度因王子还没有苏醒，而瓦里安国王已经为军事不眠不休整整三天了，他完全没吃过饭，只偶尔会喝一杯麦酒。再这样下去，国王也会倒下的。  
她明白，国王陛下对他唯一的爱子的情况心急如焚，但事已至此，所有方法都已用尽，还能怎么办呢？  
作为女仆，她只能在来自异域的织雾者们结束第十轮或者二十轮治疗后，为王子的房间换上尽可能芬芳的鲜花。  
现在第十一或者第二十一轮治疗结束了，疲惫又沮丧的织雾者走出王子的房间，轻轻带上门，而她则捧着洋甘菊走进去。  
“王子殿下，日安。今天的花很好看，希望您能快点……”她边整理床头的花瓶边往床上瞟去。  
然后，她愣住了。

<<  
战略厅里的人都听到走廊上狂奔和大呼小叫的声音。他们皱着眉头听那声音由远及近，终于一个女仆猛地推开了门。  
“国王陛下！”她的尖叫声吓了瓦里安一跳。  
“怎么了？”国王诧异地看向她，却看到她满脸泪痕。  
“王子殿下——”她因奔跑而上气不接下气，“王子殿下他——”  
国王手中的罗盘掉到了地上。瓦里安·乌瑞恩的脸一瞬间失去了血色，这位久经沙场的战士绷紧了两颊与脖颈的肌肉，一动不动地凝视着她，像是死囚在等一个最终的判决。  
她明白国王误会了她的意思，因为她现在正在哭，但不是的、不是的——她想要说出真相但她的肺和喉咙已经不听使唤了——  
她的五官全部皱在一起，用全身的力量使劲做出“他醒了”的口型。  
一阵旋风将她掀翻在地，后面跟着战略厅里全部的议员和军官。  
瓦里安连绊了两个跟头，踉跄着一路狂奔冲到王子寝室，已经有许多医师和侍从围聚在门口了，而费伦站在门边，看到他冲来连忙挥散众人，一条道路，一条闪闪发光的道路在瓦里安面前分开。他冲进去，差点无法刹住脚步。  
安度因的头靠在枕头上，慢慢转向他。  
“爸爸……”那双海蓝色的眼睛从半抬的眼帘下微微反射出一点点光，“我想吃蛋白霜派……”  
一片寂静。  
莫大的狂喜从天而降，将瓦里安几乎要砸晕过去了。他屏住呼吸，他瞪圆眼睛，陷入一片空茫之中，直到追赶上来的其他军官不断在他耳边呼唤，才终于猛地吸入一口气，冲到安度因的床前，没有一丝犹豫地跪了下去。  
“安度因，”他颤抖着，连牙齿都在打颤，“安度因……”  
“我好饿……”那张还含着一些稚气的脸庞扯出一个虚弱的微笑。  
安度因醒了，安度因真的醒了。  
国王闭上眼睛，不断不断点头：“好，好，我马上让厨房去做……还想吃什么，苹果，吃苹果好吗……”他反反复复念叨着这句话，又反反复复喊着安度因的名字。一旁的医师看不下去，小声提醒国王陛下刚复苏的病人最好喝点汤什么的易于消化的东西，得到战士国王蛮不讲理的一记白眼。  
他又来回看安度因的脸，像第一次抱他那样用最小的力气抚摸孩子的额头。  
终于，他抬起手，将上半身能用几秒钟脱掉的盔甲全都脱了下来。已经在国王身上穿了半个月不曾卸下的尖锐甲胄被丁零当啷摔了一地，他剩了件毫无攻击性的棉衬衣，长着双臂不知从何下手。终于，瓦里安飞快地俯下去，尽可能温和但还是相当用力地抱住了儿子头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋。  
安度因感觉到父亲肩膀的颤抖，他的胸膛随着急促的呼吸不断起伏。  
父亲，我已经没事了，不要为我担心了。父亲，卡尔洛斯逃脱了，他一定会有下一步的举动。父亲，去看看人民，听听他们的声音。父亲，还有很多事要做呢。  
他心里想着，迫切地想要将那些句子传达给他。  
于是他竭尽全力抬起一条胳膊，将手放到父亲的肩膀上。  
“爸爸……”他只能从喉咙中吹出一点微弱的气音，他望着天花板上吊灯的明亮光焰，疲惫地呼吸。  
“我在，安度因。我在这儿。”

END


	7. 第八日主题·言语：【Ny'alotha】逆晓时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
>  • 艾泽拉斯语言学，从入门到放弃；学术不端，大量自我剽窃（指用了很多以前发过的片段  
>  • 在我看来，作为一种有群体属性的符号或者语音系统，言语同时也是一种认知工具或者定位系统的，更是一种权力系统的表征或者权力本身，因此我想试着写出在不同的言语环境（单一通用语→多种语言→无需言语的万物合一）状态下，人的认知是如何发生同调的变化的。台服翻译，“逆晓”这个词，是预言的意思。  
>  • 写作过程中刚好和粥老师大量吐槽奈奥罗萨，以至于最后把它写成了我心中希望的奈奥罗萨开门方式，感谢粥老师，对不起大家

逆晓时刻。

<<  
他终于再次听到召唤。  
召唤响起在天光迷蒙的时刻，太阳还没有从陌生国度的山脊上爬出来，他原本坐在海沙上，等待自己和它一道被从山脊上蜿蜒而下的光的巨蛇溶解吞没。他已经很久没有听到那声音了。  
神在他的耳膜破裂的那日就消失了。那时他为了抵达这里——“为了”，这种用词或许不大准确，他只是上了船——经历了一场有趣的颠簸：他们闯进了风暴眼。那场景非常迷人，纯黑的浪峰撷下云端的闪电，将破灭万物的电光砸进狂风呼啸的海面。船，那种简单且脆弱的人造物轻而易举被撕碎了，而他则凝望着浪峰之中一处遥远而深邃的平静水面，在下一刻茫然地坠入深海。  
他从不畏惧海洋。所有的谶语与书卷用各种语言写下同一个预告：  
“诸神已死的时代，最后的神明在深海中沉睡。”  
他们都说最后的圣城奈奥罗萨就在深洋之中，溺毙者将荣登祂的殿堂。他觉得自己已经做好准备了因此并没有挣扎，甚至渴望在这一段生命结束前，能够用这肉眼凡胎的身体，亲自见证沉睡之城的曙光。  
没有。  
什么也没有。  
黑水像虚无一样填满在他的躯壳以外的空间，海面下什么也没有。没有鱼，没有骨骼，没有安静沉睡的房屋。他没有听到奈奥罗萨的梦呓。接着他就开始上升，脱出水面重新看到风暴烈怒的——无声的天空。  
他的鼓膜在第一下惊雷后就破裂了。  
全部消失了。暴风雨和雷声，怒涛声，深水下溺毙灵魂滚沸的尖啸声，回荡在他耳朵里的低语，他的呼救，全部消失了。他在寂静中扒住木板，漂流了大约两日后被冲上沙滩，并在面对迟到的夕阳的时候发现，连内心想要默念些什么句子都不再能听到自己幻觉般的声音。  
他听不到神谕了，他听不到那些呢喃了。  
他被抛弃了。  
只有面前陌生国度的海洋。千篇一律的迟缓的日落，衰败的红光被海面吸收，夜色诞生，周而复始。他试过行走，走远一些，走出这条长长的海岸线，不记得在哪天遇上了渔民并把他们杀鱼一样杀死。他本以为他们会说话，但他们张着嘴巴就是不能发出声音，他只好通过扇阖的嘴唇的幅度猜测着那是什么语言。没有结论，他本就是个平庸的、学识不多的普通人，而鱼群是不会说话的。  
过了几日之后，他接受了这件事。死寂成为畸变的宇宙的喉舌，或许这就是虚空真正的声响。可是神还是抛弃他了。  
他不能不为此闭上眼睛。自从听到神谕的那日起，他获得了许多知识，意义，真相，解脱。他不能失去——  
『时刻已至！』  
他猛地睁开眼睛，看着不知何时彻亮到骇人的明亮天空，一个声音忽然响起在他的脑子里。不再是耳朵，而是直接进入了已经沉寂许久的大脑，发出黑夜般令人震悚的低沉咆哮。  
『去往东方的海岸，踩着鱼群通过桥宇，取回钥匙。』  
神谕。命令。他立刻从沙滩上站了起来。  
钥匙。  
东方。  
他迈开脚步。

<<  
他曾去过希利苏斯，在神的荣光还沉降在一片将死未死的黄昏中的时代。在他还是个日日无聊闲晃的平庸青少年的时候，就听说过在遥远的卡林多大陆南端的浩大战役：  
其拉虫人时隔千年再次遮天蔽日地冲出黄沙，艾泽拉斯所有的勇士都团结起来将克——将那个神重新杀死。  
那对他而言只是个故事罢了。  
但当他真正意识到那到底是一件什么样的事情的时候，他已经不能再直呼那位神祇的名字。伟大的神祇，被在祂恩典下受膏的子嗣扼杀，那是不可原谅的罪，也是通往真实的必经之路。弱小的生物总是犯错，他在去过希利苏斯后开始这么谦卑地认为。  
在首次听到神谕并被指引着找到教派之后，他获得的第一份殊荣就是去往希利苏斯，去已经沉没在旧日中的安其拉的废墟寻回殒落神祇的遗物。紫袍的先知将额头贴上他的额头，用一种他从没听过的语言为他唱祝。  
那像是某种诗歌，有着紊乱的节韵，每一个音节中都有复杂的弹舌，在空中编织成晦暗的花纹，钻进他的太阳穴。先知的歌声停止了，但那唱祝的歌词却就此留在了他耳朵里，再也没有停息过。  
“祝福落回祂的意志前，你就是开启深渊的钥匙。去吧，幸运的同胞。”  
先知戴着龙颅的面具，他无法透过面具下的黑雾看到先知的脸，只听懂了这句并不太标准、语法也十分拗口的通用语。  
那时候的他非常年轻，觉得自己是被选中的幸运儿。他用神教的礼仪祈愿，然后就出发了。希利苏斯有着广阔的沙漠，但耳朵里那种片刻不停的、难解其意的祝词变成了罗盘。他好像被什么东西牵引着，顺利地进入了已经空无一人的安其拉地下神庙。  
他从废墟的密室中捧出了圣匣，将它带了出去，然后就遇上了猛烈的沙暴。狂风席卷了原本平静的希利苏斯，沙漠像是重生的其拉巨像，颤巍巍摇落身上的尘埃，用破损的声带发出沉重而嘶哑的吼声。他抬起一只胳膊遮住面部迎风向被行走，破烂的斗篷被吹得猎猎作响，在沙漠里像个被钉上破布的歪斜路标。但他还是用力抱紧了怀里的盒子，圣甲虫图案上的鎏金花纹在那一刻闪闪发光，与沙漠的怒吼同步。南风村的虫骨号角响起，与它们响应。  
他听到歌唱。耳中祝词的循环节奏不断加快，声调变得高昂且更加杂乱无章，这让他忽然觉得，是希利苏斯要醒了，这场沙暴是来迎接它的。他几乎能感觉到有一团巨大的阴影颤动着深埋在地底。有什么继承了先神的血，等待破土而出。  
风沙让他睁不开眼，只能跪在冰冷的沙漠里。昏沉的白日闪耀在浓厚的云层后面，整个世界都是浓紫和暗黄交织。光费力地穿过云和沙的阻隔，又彻底被风扯碎、吹散，只剩颓丧的魂魄慢悠悠飘荡在沙漠上空。他跪着但心中充满狂喜，祷词变成欢呼。神明从不知道哪个纬度在沙砾上投下巨大的阴影，将他也一并笼罩进去了。  
他确信自己从来没有感到离神那么近过。  
然后沙暴忽然停止了。  
唱祝倏而低沉下去，他差一点没从流沙涌动的声响里辨认出那些音节。维持着可笑的僵硬的姿态好一会儿之后，他才缓缓抬起头，沙子从他颈间滑落。  
不知何时他走到了一个破败的木头岗哨下。他能看到顶端有一个身影在天空粘稠的橘光和紫光中闪动，于是他走上去。  
那里站着一个夜精灵女人的鬼魂。  
“我是永恒观察者，拉罗沙尔。”她沙哑空灵的声音里有风，还有些空寂之地的回音，“旧世界的看守人。”  
他听着那有点像达纳苏斯口音的通用语，忽然胃里一阵扭曲翻腾。  
旧世界的看守人。  
谁给她的头衔？  
“我在流沙之战时死亡，然而灵魂却一次又一次苏醒在这片土地。我在睡梦轮回的囚禁中记录下旧世界的每一份讯息，而你——你是属于旧世界的梦境的余音，还是新世界的噩梦的开端呢？”她看着他，目光却好像穿透了他的身体，眺望着他背后的安其拉在远方构成的沉默的天际线。  
他没来由地反胃，一种东西扼住了他的喉咙。纷乱的语汇变得平和下来，似乎想安抚他，但他的心中燃起无名的怒火。  
“这是诅咒……”鬼魂幽幽叹气，开始念叨晦涩难懂的古精灵语。那些断断续续的话语和耳朵中的唱词混在一起，变成了风、流沙、虫群响颚、达纳苏斯语，他抱紧了圣匣，想要杀死面前的幽灵但他做不到。  
这不是诅咒。  
在愚蠢的鬼魂看来这是一个诅咒，但当他听到那自白的一瞬间就明白了这是祝福——这是真正的，来自神的祝福。他从来不是被选中的那个人，他只不过是借着先知的帮助获得了神言模棱两可的边角，他以为那已经是全部了，他甚至还天真地以为刚刚的沙暴——那千年前流沙之战投射到今日的时空幻象——是神的苏醒。他获得的不是祝福！  
她的才是。  
她说出的是与神同调的预言。  
那种唱祝在他的耳朵里沉默了一会儿。  
他很快离开了希利苏斯返回驻地。先知赞扬了他的效率，他安静地接受了。祝词没有被收回而是一直回响在他耳朵里，发出低沉的絮语。过了大概一年，他听到那声音开始变成通用语，指引他完成一个又一个跋涉的任务。他饥渴地聆听神迁就他这种愚人而降下的通俗的旨意，唯恐失去那些词汇。  
他开始变得谦卑。

<<  
但现在，他终于又一次听到了那种召唤。那和他第一次蒙恩时听到的声音一样，有变幻莫测的升调，让人内脏感到翻腾却又欲罢不能的杂音，不断回响着，加强着，深入他的大脑。  
『踏过鱼群，获得钥匙。』  
两拨人站在他面前的海滩上。他看了看左边穿着蓝色外袍的士兵，又看了看右边穿着红色外袍的士兵。他们有千奇百怪、各不相同的血肉，却在发现他的到来后同时停止了争端，警惕地望着他。  
『踏过鱼群。』  
他感觉那些血肉的表情真是相当有趣。他没听到自己的笑声，但脸上的肌肉不受控制地吊起来，尤其是在那些人扑向他却又被他掌心的紫光碾碎的时刻，他的笑容进一步扩大了。这些人没能好好利用神的血肉，那么他就得按照神的旨意，来牧领这些鱼群。  
新的血肉从其上生长出来，铺就一条触须的道路。它通往海峡对岸那个已经被废弃的，属于某些自称“贤者”的蠢蛋的祭坛。  
那不是真正的祭坛，他思索着。脑海中的声音已经给予了指引。真正的祭坛在人们未曾涉足的神殿之下的深渊密室。那里和海洋一样无光。  
他踏上道路，迎着忽至的风雨慢慢走向了那个岛屿。  
那里已经成为了死城。神的一部分拥趸与渎神者发生过一场冲突，幸存者被吓怕了，放弃了这块无法清除“诅咒”的地方。他行走在寂静的沉睡的房屋中。水的气息从密道中传上来。  
『获得钥匙。』  
声音再次对他说。他顺从地向下走。  
然而，他在那声音之余似乎听到了另一种声音。那声音不属于神的语言中自然的波动，而更像一个突兀的，独立的单词。  
“Xaxas.①”  
他的脚步顿了顿。  
什么？  
“Mal.②”  
他困惑地继续朝下走。  
“Drassil.③” “Ban'dinoriel.④” “Ahn.⑤”那些声音似乎吵了起来，扰乱了他对神言的倾听，神似乎隐到了幕后，而他被带到一扇门前。  
钥匙就在这里。  
越来越多的声音加入进来，共同回响在他的脑袋里，他感到天旋地转，但还是忍着眩晕打开了门。  
那是无光的密室。  
黑暗深处就是祭坛，在争吵声中神的预言再次响起，催促他踏进去。但他似乎开始无法控制自己的身体了。每一个声音，每一种预言都想要指挥他，他感到双腿颤抖着滑入深黑的室内。  
某种东西忽然在黑暗中勒住了他。  
他惊恐地挥臂，想要挣脱出去，但周围除了沉重的胶质一般的黑什么也没有。氧气被剥夺了，他的脸开始慢慢涨红，窒息之中声音开始愈发吵闹，他的眼前泛起跳跃的细小光点，它们尖叫着各种各样他无法辨别的语言，深渊正在吞噬他。  
黑暗沸腾起来，扭曲的光束在他的眼球上乱撞，他感觉自己被压缩又拉扯开来，内脏和骨骼挪移拧出淋漓痛意；他开始尖叫，他似乎在尖叫因为他的声带颤动着几乎断裂，但他只能听见千万种语言争夺着要对他诉说什么：萨拉斯语，达纳苏斯语，通用语，低等通用语，赞达拉语，牛头人语，矮人语，古代语、古精灵语、其拉语奈幽语螳螂语亚基语古神语——  
『开启清晰的梦境！』  
那些词汇在同一时刻叠加起来，汇合为紊乱晦暗的声音。  
神的声音。  
紧接着，这些已被世人风闻的千言万语在此刻同时停息，寂静爆炸碎裂。而后，不曾存在的万言千语在下一个瞬间充溢到宇宙的所有相位，一旦存在就又被新的万言千语摧毁。它一轮轮诞生、灭没、再度诞生。循环更新，永不停息，响彻寰宇。  
奈奥罗萨权杖从祭坛上升起，落到他的掌心。  
这一次，他确实是被选中了。

<<  
奥丹姆迎来无星无月的夜晚。沙漠在一片黑暗中沉睡着，流沙簌簌作响。希利苏斯的尸骸在远方山脉的另一边腐朽。希利苏斯已经死了，圣城是奈奥罗萨。  
他拖着已经被砍得几乎断掉的一条腿，平稳地走在沙地上。在他身后有一条摇晃着幽深色彩的血痕，一路连贯到海水中，将禁忌之海染成偶尔显出几点微弱紫光的深黑。那是在宇宙最深的角落，已经熄灭了全部星辰后冷冻下去的地方会有的颜色。  
那是虚空的色彩。  
他平静而喜悦地行走着。壁垒已经瓦解了，言语如今充斥着他的体内和体外每一个角落，它们像虚空本身一样回响，不占据任何空间，存在于任何空间，包含了任何空间。它的话语在宇宙中震耳欲聋，它的声音是一片静默。它不是任何一种语言。  
他已经不必再苦苦渴求着聆听那神谕了。  
纪元已经结束，旧神已死，新世界到来了。那些昔日由诸伪神发出的梦呓，如今将由真正的新神来唱诵。祂无咽喉，无眼睛，无睡眠；因此祂才是全部的话语，全部的凝视，全部的梦魇。  
而那道通往最终真理的门——如果真有门，如果现实与幻象真的有那样一道清晰的分界线——就交由他来开启。  
钥匙。  
这是“他”，有形的他，确切的他，清晰的他，局限的衰败的不完善的瑕疵品的他，“他”，最后的使命。然后那界线将亲自来迎，将万物纳入祂之中。  
成为祂。成为万中之一。  
前往奈奥罗萨。  
他将权杖深深插入流沙之中。庞大的黑暗顷刻间重压在他身上，他绷直了身体，发出撼动沙漠的尖叫。他的血液与精魄，以及沉淀在他体内的全部虚无能量，在此刻被抽入了权杖之中，成为培育新纪元的第一份养料。他尖叫着，高唱着，用由旧神赐予的血肉的赠礼献祭到新神的祭坛，他开启了那扇门，他看到无穷的阶梯从非现实中跃升，将世界的无数个位面统一在同一个奇点。  
沉睡之城要醒来了！  
他在破碎前重新听到旧世界的最后回响。在庞大的幸福中，他忽然听懂了。  
他听懂了旧日的语言。  
这领悟姗姗来迟，他想。原来那些声音，那么多年来一直盘绕着的伪神的声音，以及新神的声音，所有一切在真实到来前都说着同一句话——以询问的方式。他听懂了那些话语，不是用将其转化为任何一种语言的方式，不是用任何存在的方式，而是通过成为真相领悟了它。  
那个问题，是混沌在呼唤。  
他最后一次以“他”的身份抬起头，望向无垠的黑暗。他看到一只巨大的眼睛。他看着那只眼睛，安静地凝望自己。他用那只眼睛，安静地凝望自己。混沌在呼唤。  
最后，在言语已经不再被需要的那一时刻，祂获得了最终的答案。  
“当然。”

END

附注：  
① Xaxas：达纳苏斯语，混乱，灾难  
② Mal：龙语，连词and  
③ Drassil：达纳苏斯语，王冠  
④ Ban'dinoriel：萨拉斯语，守门人  
⑤ Ahn：其拉语，领土


	8. 第十日主题·回忆：【Arthas Menethil】末冬组曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【食用说明】  
>  • 灵感来自7.0冰dk在破碎群岛的神器彩蛋，“the memory of Arthas”的台词。回忆与哀悼曾经的天谴军团的荣光，我仍然毁了他  
>  • 私设一些小细节，对角色的个人理解。有oc私货夹带。“冬夏之战”自《金叶》p107-110，是帕拉迪亚民俗  
> 台服翻译

末冬组曲。

<<  
雪散去的那刻，他看见黯淡却澄明的深远的苍穹。  
众魂消散了。它们明明在过去每一个幽闭的夜晚细声尖叫，像是要永远缠住他似的，如今却选择飞升而没有拉住他，他坠向冰面。  
寒冻的空气钻进他空洞的胸膛。  
昔日的幻觉朝他来哀悼，他称之为父亲，并握住那冻僵的鬼魂。  
北裂境的极夜拨开彤云与翡翠极光的面纱，用深黑的面貌从高空俯瞰他。他穿过鬼魂凝望冷星沉寂的世界，向黑暗伸出手。  
一阵北风仓促赶来，扣紧他的手掌。

<<  
“你听过那首歌吗？”他坐在倒影大厅内殿的座椅上，忽然对阶下正要赶往天谴领主指挥所传令的副官这么问。  
副官明显愣了一下，停住脚步，困惑但动作利落地转过身来：“陛下，您指的是哪首歌？”  
“以前罗德隆的一首民谣。大概唱的是冬天到来，凛冽的北风带来灾厄，人们祈求抗争之类的。”君主在统御之冠下的眼睛微微眯起，“你听过吗？”  
“请恕罪，陛下，我恐怕没听过。”副官有些为难地欠身，“我不是罗德隆人。”  
出乎意料，君主没有不悦，只是无所谓地摆摆手：“很久以前那首歌就没人唱了。去传令吧，让凛风携我的意志摧毁那些盲目的生者。”  
副官应了一声，转而又抬起眼睛，试探着望向巫妖王。眼中的苍蓝幽焰晃动着，拖出两道转瞬即逝的光痕。  
那双眼睛中有疑问。  
他认识这种姿态。有些怀疑，有些惶恐，但无处可去地仰望着他，等待一个答案。  
黑门20年，船队穿过浮冰停靠在北裂境封冻的海岸线。军士们遇上了雪和雾气，尽管他们曾尝试突围，但与这极北之境相比，北方王国罗德隆的冬天都显得温和了许多。他们不得不在营地休息了几天。  
“王子殿下。王子殿下。”法勒瑞克呵出一团白雾，脚步有些僵硬地走向海岸边的一块岩石。那里坐着一个正在出神的年轻男子。  
王子仍然一动不动地坐着，手里有一把镌刻着镶金师面的圣锤。锤头金属的光泽如今已经黯淡了许多，在苍白稀薄的日光中显得像是白银或者某些更加廉价的材料。他目光空茫地望着海面。  
法勒瑞克咽了口唾沫，提高音量：“阿萨斯王子殿下！”  
他的肩膀震了一下，转头看向副官：“怎么了？”  
“我来汇报，”法勒瑞克踏过积雪走向他，“士兵已经按您的指挥重新划分了小队。男巫预测今天傍晚浓雾就能散去，我们很快就可以出发了，王子殿下。”  
“我知道了。”他松了口气，将圣锤放到一边，挺直腰深深呼吸。  
冰晶在他的肺中刮擦游移。  
“物资也按新的编队方式统一集中后分配完毕了，此外还有船只的管理，目前的安排是……”法勒瑞克有一搭没一搭地描述着，时不时瞟一眼阿萨斯。他的目光很快就被觉察到，一双提里斯法森林般苍翠的眼睛转向他。  
“怎么，还有什么事，法勒瑞克？”王子平静的语气下似乎有些怒意。  
副官忽然沉默下去。  
笼罩在海岸线上的寂静让他的喉头开始阻梗。他皱起眉头：“到底怎么了？”  
“王子殿下，这次远征您预计何时结束？”法勒瑞克低声挤出这一句。  
“……杀死玛尔加尼斯，为我的王国和子民复仇，远征就结束了。”他收回视线，重新看向海面。  
“我们的物资……”  
“这不是最紧要的问题法勒瑞克。我们必须要杀死他，他是那些灾难的祸因。”他阴沉沉地一字一顿地说。  
法勒瑞克停顿了几秒：“我们一定会胜利的，对吗，王子殿下？”  
当然。他想这么回答，但那话语最后微妙的颤抖让他停住了。他重新看向自己的副官，从他还是个少年时就认识的罗德隆老兵，和他王国的所有士兵一样坚韧，此刻的声音在颤抖。  
法勒瑞克的表情看起来仍然平静，但他从那已经刻上皱纹、弧度古怪的嘴角里看出来有些什么隐忍的东西被冻结在平静之下。那是一个又像哭又像笑的表情。  
“为什么这么问？”他的嗓子也跟着沙哑了起来。  
“您还记得那首歌吗？”法勒瑞克哼了几句，有些跑调。  
他几乎要为这怪调子笑出来了，但还是点了点头：“当然，《罗德隆之冬》。被写进皇家百科全书的一首历史悠久的民谣。”  
罗德隆的冬天到来了，北风杀月亮。寒风驾来死亡的车，国王啊求您驱散这灾殃。  
“启程前罗德隆就已经有人说……”法勒瑞克的声音哽了一下，“说这首歌是个预言。他们说……说您就是那北方王国的风，说是您去的地方都会遇上灾殃。”  
他的呼吸停滞了片刻。  
北裂境的朔风掀起一团干燥的雪，扬起在空旷的海岸上空。他唐突地呵出一口气，干笑了一声，弯下腰去用手肘撑在大腿上。  
“我们的王国已经遭受了太多苦难了。王子殿下，我们一定会追随您战胜恶魔。”副官的声音响在耳边。而他听见风声。  
北风，冻结的海洋，遥远的歌声。  
“陛下？”如今的副官望着他，“您还有什么命令吗？”  
黑暗君主忽而惊醒般站起身。  
“传令后到众魂熔炉，让布朗吉姆提高熔炉的运转率。”他露出一个突兀的笑容，“霜之哀伤需要更多的给养。”  
“需要用即将拿下的阵地的生者作原料吗？”副官忠实地记录并补充关键细节。他首肯：“让熔炉沸腾起来吧。亡者的数量远大于生者，这是不变的道理。去实现必然之事吧。”  
他挑起眉，微微昂起下巴。

<<  
“罗德隆的冬天到来了，  
“星星都冻僵，  
“国王用马鞭打下它，  
“镶在城墙上；”  
“罗德隆的冬天到来了，  
“北风杀月亮，  
“国王用剑鞘打下它，  
“镶在拱廊上；”  
“罗德隆的冬天到来了，  
“太阳落上霜，  
“国王用长剑摘下它，  
“镶在王冠上。”  
“我的国王，寒风冻坏我的手，  
“求您驱散它的灾殃！  
“我从来听从您的法律，填满您的谷仓。  
“我的国王，寒风断去我的脚，  
“求您折断它的锋芒！  
“因我是您忠诚的子民，倾仰您的荣光。”

他记得那首歌。他当然记得。  
他什么都记得。  
即便是现在他也记得许多个不是冬天的时刻。好比如……比如某个夏天，瓦里安·乌瑞恩还在罗德隆王庭避难的时候，他们一同度过五朔节的“冬夏之战”：  
两个年幼的男孩分别扮演冬之神和夏之神，分别念一套夸耀各自季节的念白，然后装模作样的打一架，最后冬之神被夏之神赶跑，象征温暖而丰饶的夏季来到人间。这是北方诸国才有的传统，从温暖南国过来的瓦里安从没参与过这庆典，他被邀请扮演冬之神，而夏之神则由比他小的罗德隆王储来扮演。本来这会很有趣的，但两个男孩子打闹着就当了真，谁都不肯服输，最后是年长六岁的“冬之神”用蛮力把“夏之神”按倒在地上。女仆们吓坏了，而他又羞又恼赌气跑进了郊外一片人迹罕至的松林。他在那里一直坐到日落，到脸上的擦伤不再疼痛。  
北方王国的夜晚是寒冷的，即使是夏夜也是如此。他坐在几乎冻结的月光里，忽然想，冬天有什么不好呢？  
冬天有什么不好呢。他从寒冬中来，理所当然地成为冬天的君主。死亡、灾厄，权柄，赐福，新生。  
他才是国王。  
他经过了许多事情，走过一条漫长的道路，被王座下叫嚣的生者称为“歧途”。好像他走过的路并不属于他、是来自混沌加诸的厄运，但他明明清晰地记得每一个时刻。  
他记得在塔楼上和执勤哨兵一同看到的第一缕晨曦，记得穿刺在剑尖的最后一缕微光；记得玫瑰花雨中人民震耳欲聋的欢呼，记得冰冻山谷中亡魂震耳欲聋的欢呼；记得万千魂魄与枯骨，疼痛与平息下去的疼痛，还有他本该不朽不败的王国。他记得穿过风雪登上王座前低语刹那全部止息，寂静中他终于获得加冕。他记得所有质疑的眼神与它们消灭的时刻，记得所有问题与它们得到解答的时刻，拔出剑刃的时刻、击碎诸国的时刻、科尔苏加德复活的时刻、无敌重新跃起的时刻、辛德拉苟莎飞升的时刻、属于他的时刻、真实的时刻获得确证的时刻——  
血肉平静地涌现，尖叫和色泽像是骄阳灿烂的五月，罗德隆王宫白色大理石墙闪闪发光，年幼的孩子欢呼着，第一次用铁剪铰碎玫瑰。  
它们分明已经在命运上整齐地排列好了。他一杯杯如实饮过，喉中的味道越来越像血。铁锈、牺牲者和万言千谎早都混合着浸泡在岁月里，他已经全部饮过了，这是按照敕令端上他王庭的唯一盛宴。他要为这“悔悟”吗？  
就像衰败千阳的光明一旦升出就只能奔向日暮，这条道路笔直地通往寂地，他也直到现在才获准停下脚步往身后回望，那是一条逶迤的血路。他一直望到那个冬天，倒在雪地里逐渐失去心跳的马匹，少年对着北风起誓接受一切未来的代价。  
霜之哀伤断裂，统御之冠被击落在地，千魂撕碎镣铐，诸天投射下天谴军团溃败的影像。早已与他陌路的圣光最后的降临是为了来给他的王国送葬，失去心脏的躯壳在盔甲中冷却下去。  
代价。  
他早就准备好了，不是吗？  
如果他还有心脏的话，如果他还是个年轻的王子的话，如果他还是谁的子与臣的话，如果是以前——他或许会说些什么。用慷慨激昂的语调，深刻的感悟，整个尘世的剧场为他掌声雷动。  
但如今他是君主。  
他只想攒一点气在鼻腔里，哼出一声短促的笑。  
北风沉寂在他空洞的胸膛。早已干涸的血液再一次冻结，在黑暗的、不可见的深处凝出一层霜。结束了，尚未离开的灵魂低声说。结束了吗，他想。  
真可惜啊。  
这副铠甲如今是这么沉重而冰冷。  
黑暗纯粹深远，但他已经能看见了，站在幽深漆黑中的那些远古诸王的影子，他们沉默地伫立着，一同迎接他的到来。  
没有国王能永久统治，吾儿。  
有个声音在离他很近的地方絮语，变成冰片，窸窸窣窣地融化在黑夜里。王权不是永恒的。确实如此，他想，只有死亡是永恒的。他已经握过死的权柄，那么如今，他也要成为死亡那永恒冠冕上的一颗宝石、一簇十字了吗？  
必然如此。一个安静的声音穿过冰落到他身上。死亡在黑暗的帷幕后，向他张开双臂。  
他这么想着，接受了那个拥抱。

<<  
从斯铎海姆的东南海崖能够眺望到萨格拉斯之墓，高耸的月神殿中央塔的废墟在阴沉的海平面上放出诡异的绿光。那是邪能的光束。海风夹杂着硫磺的恶臭气味，吹拂到破碎群岛的每一个角落。  
“死亡骑士”，或许可以这么称呼她。死亡骑士在海崖边伫立了一会儿，还是冷着脸转过身，牵着战马朝西北方走去。她的目的地在地图上叫做符文之林，据说是破碎群岛的维酷人部族的诸王墓地。要素混合在一起让她产生了一丝微渺的亲切感。  
她踏过临冬时节已经转为金黄的满地莎草和仙女木，朝色彩艳丽的桦木林深处那块巨大的符石走去。  
忽然，她感受到一丝异样的寒意。  
那绝不是这片地方应该有的寒冷，它更幽微，但更凛冽、更严酷，带着无法磨灭的苦楚。反而更像是……  
多年训练出的“本能”让她立刻抽出双剑，缓步朝冷气传来的地方走去。林地一片寂静，只有群鸦在远处扑棱栖停的声音，但她知道有什么东西就在符石那里。  
在等待着，召唤着……  
她踏出一步。  
“亡者的数量远大于生者，这是不变的道理。”  
一个声音传来。  
她的身体猛地僵住了，过了好一会儿死亡骑士才回过神，可早已冻结的心脏却突然开始在胸腔中无法克制地狂跳起来。  
“众多已故先王，在墓冢里沉默。再强的人，都因时间而被遗忘。在死亡面前，王者也得跪下。”  
熟悉的声音，带着北裂境呼啸的北风的回响，揪住肠胃、扼死喉管，血似乎冲进头颅，她的视线开始浑浊了。但她开始狂奔，然后在抵达那处时忽地被抽去了全部力量，猛地跪倒下去。  
符石下伫立着一位君主。巫妖王阿萨斯·米奈希尔，他从时光中打捞出来的栩栩如生的幻象。  
“黑暗不会消逝。”  
一瞬间她似乎看到了幽深的蓝色。倒影大厅的魂焰无声地燃烧在冰层深处，国王坐在他的王位上，从黑暗的一端望向另一端黑暗。他的敕令中回响着隆隆北风，成为凛风吧，成为他的意志，传令摧毁他们。  
君主承诺了胜利，因为黑暗不会消逝，他说过无尽的黑暗很有耐心。  
“陛下……”她的呼吸堵在喉咙里，只能用嘴唇擦出点微弱的气流，并用尽全身的力气朝他伸出手。  
“无尽的黑暗很有耐心。到最后，你我都会被它吞噬。”  
君主的身影晃动着黯淡下去，像冰层或者薄雾，消散在斯铎海姆的冻原之上。死亡骑士伸出的手僵在半空，她怔怔地跪着。  
半晌，抬起头，她看见黯淡却澄明的深远的苍穹。  
深黑的极夜拨开彤云与翡翠极光的面纱，用死亡般永恒的面貌，从高空无声俯瞰着她。

END


End file.
